Konoha's Ultimate Hero: REboot
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Reboot of my previous story. What if Ben was there from the beginning of Naruto series. Read and find out. It's hero time.Officially taking break from this one and going to concentrate on my other stories
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's ultimate arrival**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. A name that we all know, the wielder of the awe inspiring Ultimatrix who has just turned 18 a few months ago. Many things have changed since last 3 years, like the team having been disbanded because Gwen and Kevin wanted to return to normal , during this time-frame found some new ultimate forms. A very heartbreaking break up with Julie and the sudden demise of Maxwell, his beloved grandpa, wore on Ben more than he'd like to admit. It took noticeable time for Ben to adjust after that but he finally let go of it because that's what Gram pa Max wanted him to .Also Ben found an interest in Chun Kuk Do .With personal training and a lot of hard work and practice Ben managed to learn enough to even amaze Chuck Norris himself. His height even grew on a satisfiable level . Even his physique was much better than his old days.

Now handling fan girls, fighting villains old and new, dealing with the still annoying Will Harangue, stopping criminals both alien and human, recovering from his nasty break up with Julie, Ben was busier than ever. Finally he grew up and became more mature now, his egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to much more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present(and always will be).

So now what did he do for three years. Well he was as busy as a bee . There was a new villain named Khyber the huntsman. The most dangerous and skillful among Ben's enemies. Also there was a evil **Brainstorm** who created a device which contained the predators of most of the aliens Ben could turn into. Not to forget his old enemy Malware also joined forces with them cornering our hero in one of his most tough situation. Dr Psychobos and Malware invented this device not only for humiliating Azmuth but also to hunt the wielder of ultimatrix and kill him.

The nemetrix was a device which contained the non sentinel predatory species of the omnitrix aliens so it could only be wore by a non sentinel. That's why Khyber gave the nemetrix to his dog also Ben came to know that Khyber was chasing him since he was 11 years old. Every situation was against our hero but then he was not alone. Rook Blonko proved to be a very good partner in a lot of very critical situations. Rook Blonko was assigned to him by his gram pa. Rook Blonko was a topper of plumber academy and he was the best, but less experienced. Ben Tennyson was the most experienced , Rook was the most trained .Together they made a powerful team.

Despite having the advantage every time Khyber attacked Ben and Rook forced him to retreat. Ultimate forms really came handy in the tough times. Thanks to Ben's advanced intuition and intuitive aptitude no matter what form Khyber's dog came with, in the end it got beaten.

Azmuth wanted to give new omnitrix to Ben but the ultimatrix somehow refused to leave him .No matter how much they tried to remove it, They couldn't. Not that Ben was complaining because the ultimatrix really came handy against Khyber and his dog. Azmuth will be always annoyed that how Ben used **Ultimate Grey Matter** to hack the ultimatrix and got the partial master control similar to what he had once as a 10 year old kid. Khyber and Psychobos became frustrated with their attempts going in vain then a new member joined them. Yes, Vilgax was back.

At last it was a final show down against Khyber, Psychobos, Malware and Vilgax. For facing them the trio was forced to join once again and a massive battle took place. When all hope was lost Maxwell Tennyson sacrificed himself to save his grandson and the earth. He died but he took Khyber and Vilgax with him. Rook took a massive damage just to save Ben and barely managed to survive. Ben never forgave himself for his Gram pa's death . It took a lot of time for him to get over the grief and guilt.

So now 3 years later our hero is enjoying his summer vacation and suddenly he gets a distress call. Gwen and Kevin was there too, So they also decided to came with him. It was Irony that when our hero thought he could finally relax for some time his old enemies had full proof plans for him

"Are the preparations nearly complete" asked a man in an expensive business suit. He walked into the warehouse adjusting his tie and looking grim and serious. He kicked a spider off his Italian leather shoes and scowled. To think, he was forced to do business in such a disgusting place.

"You know I would not miss such an...opportunity as this. I have sent in the false distress call and they should be arriving momentarily. The power has been allocated in the right amounts, removing the usual start up time, but it will only work once because of this. After that, it will self-destruct on itself." The person responding was no older than 18 or wore a dark red jacket with a black stripe running down the left, through a circle containing the number 10, over a plain black shirt with simple jeans and sneakers. Albedo adjusted the power even further on the console in front of him for an instant trigger.

The man nodded and adjusted his glasses as he inspected the device looming over them in the darkness. Finally he would rid this world of the threat that was Ben Tennyson. He would be a hero, medals and accolades and endorsements, all of it would be his for removing a plague on humanity. "Well I'll just let you get to it then while I head up to the viewing room to prepare for the show."

He walked up the stairs on the right side of the room, a large smirk on his face as he muttered under his breath, " Will Harangue, hero of Earth...I like that."

* * *

Two black and green cars were heading through the city towards the docks, trying to outdo the other in terms of speed and arrive first.

"Give it up Tennyson. I've got so much tech in my baby it could outrun XLR8 two times over" Kevin said over the communicator in his car that transmitted to Ben's. Beside him Gwen was literally forced back into her seat, trying to glare Kevin to death and stop the car.

"Kevin...I'm warning you..." She yelped as the car hit a pothole, making her bounce out of her seat into the air momentarily.

He turned to grin at her quickly before glancing at the road again. "Aw come on Gwen. You know I can win, and even you admitted Ben's ego is getting too high, a loss will be good for him."

"Yea, but I didn't mean yours should replace it at the top! Slow down!"

Ben frowned and gunned his car, trying to overtake Kevin's. "You two know I can hear you right? And Kevin you're lucky the plumbers have given you permission to have that tech, thinking it'll help us save the world or universe, otherwise you'd be eating my dust right now."

Finally both cars arrived at the docks, though Kevin was eager to point out that his had come in first. Repeatedly. They walked along the warehouses, looking at the numbers at top, for the one that the distress signal had come from. "Let's see..11..12...13...ah! There 14 is where the call was made. Let's just hope she's alright."

"Or alive-ow!" Gwen crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Kevin, tapping her foot on the ground rapidly, having just smacked him across the head. "We don't need those kinds of morbid thoughts Kevin. She made the call without getting cut off at the end, like you'd expect if she was discovered. My money says she'll still be in hiding but we'll have to remove everyone else before we can get to her."

"Fine with me, I could use a good workout." They pushed open the doors to the warehouse and found the place entirely dark. The little area in front of them they could see from the moonlight made it seem empty. As they walked further in the doors slammed shut behind them, and they heard a loud clicking, indicating it had been locked.

"Well that's not ominous..."

Suddenly a few lights came on above, revealing a large room on the top walkway above, with a large glass window in front. Ben instantly saw two people in that room together he never wanted to see again. "Albedo! Harangue!"

Gwen and Kevin looked up and saw them too, Kevin groaning in annoyance and Gwen sighing resignedly. "Oh look Ben, your two biggest fanboys have come together to make your fan club. Maybe if you give 'em an autograph they'll let you beat them down without a fight."

Even from across the large distance, Ben saw Will smirk as he pressed a button he couldn't see. "Not today or ever again. Ben Tennyson today is the day you are removed from this world, and will never again be a threat to humanity."

"Dude you're still on that? I was never a threat in the first place! Do you know how many times I've saved this world? Saved the universe? Maybe you might not remember or cared, but Vilgax, Aggregor, Highbreed, Khyber any of these names ring a bell? Even Albedo beside you was working with Vilgax to conquer the world!"

Will turned to face Albedo, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged apathetically. "I wanted Ben Tennyson gone and Vilgax betrayed me anyway so it shouldn't matter." He thought about it and nodded. Ben Tennyson was the biggest threat anyway so that was alright. He turned back and began speaking through the microphone again. "It doesn't matter. You Ben Tennyson will continue to endanger mankind so long as you are here. Thus we've developed a way to remove you...permanently." He gestured to Albedo to take over, who grinned and interlaced his fingers, bending them out, making a loud crack noise. "With pleasure."

He activated the power console and started up the fusion generators. He first needed to remove Kevin and Gwen so he flicked two switches up on the left of the console. Instantly two projectors attached to the ceiling activated and shot down energy cages around Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin tried to bash his fist against the side of the cage, but ended up getting a powerful shock that sent him to his knees, his body lightly smoking. Gwen sent blast after blast of her energy at it but they were all absorbed, making her shield even stronger. Sighing, she lowered her arms. "Ben we're trapped. You need to get up there and destroy the controls."

He glared up at them and closed his eyes . Within a flick of second ** Amphibian** appeared in his place. Albedo smirked and pressed a console. A green beam was fired at the symbol on Ben's chest. Before Ben could understand anything he was transformed into **Nanomach**

Ben groaned. This was impossible. Especially after getting the partial master control. He looked down at himself in frustration. "Now you choose to mess up?" He looked up at the room to see Albedo smirking at him.

"No Ben. The Ultimatrix shares the original override Azmuth implemented when creating the Omnitrix. He got tired of me changing into the other forms than the ones he wanted at the current moment, so he started forcing me into those certain ones so he could record their data. With the right equipment, one can replicate that effect and force the wielder into a specific form, against their will. Now it is time for you to go." He turned on the rest of the lights in the warehouse, revealing a large metal arc not five feet away from Ben. As it started powering up, the center began glowing black, and swirling inwards, almost like...a black hole.

Ben now knew why Albedo wanted him in this form. Nanomech was too small and weak to resist the pull of the vortex and was slowly being drawn towards it. He tried activating his ultimatrix once more to change again, but realized it was locked down temporarily from the beam. He looked over his shoulder as he kept struggling to fly away, realizing that wherever that wormhole led to, he was going.

"Ben!" Gwen and Kevin increased their efforts to escape their cages, Gwen using every bit of power she had to try and destroy the cages while Kevin had absorbed the concrete floor beneath him to try and smash the walls. He was still getting shocked but the effect was lessened.

Will was laughing as he saw Ben Tennyson's friends struggling to free themselves while Ben himself was soon going to be gone from this world. The wormhole generator, unlike a null void projector, had no specified location. Where Ben ended up would be unknown to everyone. It was also rumored people sent through had their bodies ripped apart in transit. Well that was fine with him.

Ben grunted as Nanomech's wings struggled furiously, his body only inches away from the entrance to the wormhole. He glared up at Albedo and Harangue, before looking back at Gwen and Kevin. If he was going, he had to trust that they'd get him back. He suddenly shot through the wormhole, which closed up after him and self-destructed, the arch collapsing on itself. There was hardly a piece bigger than a thumb left. Seeing this, Albedo and Will laughed in triumph while Gwen and Kevin sunk to their knees. Ben was gone...and their only way of getting him back was destroyed.

"BEN BEN. YOU HOW DARE YOU? " with a yell the force field broke with the pink light revealing an anodite Gwen

"YOU ARE DEAD" two massive ropes of mana grabbed Albedo and Harangue by their neck and started crushing them

"The only way out is bring him back. So if you want to live BRING HIM BACK" Gwen yelled

"He he what will you do kill me? that...won't ...bring that idiot back" Albedo laughed maniacally and Gwen tightened her grip on him ready to tear him part

"Stop this Gwendolyn Tennyson. I say please he don't deserve this" A voice said Gwen turned around and saw Azmuth and Paradox standing there

Gwen calmed down and returned to her human form. Then she started sobbing in Kevin's chest. Kevin was also having a hard time not to cry. His eyes were also watery

"Azmuth, Paradox you have to bring him back. He saved the universe for countless time. FOR GOD'S SAKE BRING HIM BACK" Kevin yelled

Paradox looked at his watch and looked down at the ground with shame, " How could I overlook this matter? Albedo threw Ben out in some another universe even I am not able to figure out . Right now"

"I should have disposed him off before" Azmuth said looking at the unconscious Albedo

"It doesn't mean that I can't bring Ben 10 back, But it will take time" Paradox said

"How much time?" Gwen said

"It will be four months for us and for Ben it could be..."

"HOW MUCH FOR BEN? SPILL OUT THE BEANS NOW" Kevin yelled

"It might be 5 to 6 years, Pray that until that time Ben will be OK" Paradox said and he vanished

"Gwen dont' worry. Even if I don't admit. That idiot is the best. He is the the Ben 10. Don't worry there is nothing that he can't handle" Kevin slightly chuckled as he hugged Gwen more tightly, Tears were clearly dropping from his eyes

'Ben...please be safe. We will find a way to get you back. No matter how much hard it will be I will bring you back , I promise' Gwen said to herself

**In a dark side of the universe**

"If you bring him back He will become me, If you wont than the world has lost his biggest protector. On both side of the games I win Time walker" A dark figure chuckled

"This isn't over yet Eon. I promise you that" Paradox retorted in a firm voice

**with Ben Tennyson**

All thing Ben knew was pain. Every single cell in his entire body was screaming at him. Unending agony, the likes he which he had never experienced before. If his eyes were opened, all he could see was white. Immeasurably bright,pure, painful white. If his eyes were closed, all he could then see was black. Filthy, burning, hated black.

He tried to scream, but found himself unable to. It seemed that where ever he was, there was no air. Had he the presence of mind, he would have wondered how even being alive was possible.

Then peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of pain, flopping to the ground outside with a solid thump. The last thing Ben saw before he passed out was a number of trees surrounding him

Wielder of the Ultimatrix winced in pain as he slowly crawled towards the nearby lake and washed his face with fresh water. This was getting frustrating, he was aching with pain here and his each and every attempt of transforming into his favorites failed.

"May be the partial master control failed due to Albedo's beam" Ben said to himself as he went to use his original style. Just as he pulled up his wrist trying to transform, His eyes darted towards his own reflection and he stopped. More like Shocked, Dumbfounded etc

"WTF? Why the hack I look like a 9 year old kid?" Ben yelled

"**Attention Ben Tennyson, Ultimatrix has went through a reboot. So your access to most of your forms is prohibited until unknown period of time. However your partial master control will be activated with in a couple of seconds but you will only have access to 12 random forms"** Ultimatrix's mechanical voice snapped Ben out of his trauma

"Crap" Ben muttered and looked through his ultimatrix. Thankfully all those 12 guys were familiar. However they weren't his most powerful ones. They were quite handy but the powerhouses like **NRG** , **Way Big, All the Ultimates, Gravattack, Etc** were gone

It was a pretty uneventful night. The sounds of the forest filled the cool night air. The animals that lived in this place went on with their lives without a care in the world. But this peaceful evening wasn't destined to stay that way. All of a sudden the forest went quiet. All the animals sensed something was off this night and began to scatter to safer parts of the forest. Heralded by the new silence that had engulfed the forest, a ball of air rushed across the night sky. As the ball rushed towards the ground, it destroyed everything in its path before unceremoniously becoming embedded into the ground.

"Look it's just a kid. Holy shit he's covered in burns and bruises!" One of the figures said. They both tried to approach Ben but he wasn't having it.

Ben growled. The people who knew Ben 10 also knew the fact he was the most experienced person when it came to battle. His instincts started telling him something was wrong. Although his body was wounded he stood firm and with a sigh transformed into **Kickin Hawk.**

Both figures dumbfounded as they saw Ben's transformation. Ben lashed out against the two with a simple roundhouse kick causing both to jump back. Ben wasn't able to hit both of them but the shockwaves managed to smash both figures away

"Hey kid calm down!" He heard a voice call out. Following the sound of the voice Ben rushed with a flurry of kicks

"I'm not a kid . I am a Superhero" Ben said as his breath became a little more labored. Ben returned his defensive stance. He could hear the two people whispering to each other but couldn't pinpoint a direction. His injuries were starting to take a toll on him

"We mean you no harm. We just intend to take you to our village. We can treat your wounds there." A voice rang out. Ben couldn't make out the direction of the voice, But his instincts were telling him they meant no harm. Wielder of Ultiamatrix decided to take a gamble and reverted back to his human form

"Fine…." Ben said. The last thing he saw before the world went black was the two figures walking towards him.

**Ok guys the reboot is up. Next time Ben meets the Hokage. They considers him a mental case or Orochimaru's failed experiment, ?**

** You have to see the next chapter to know that. In the next episode our hero gets the most unfit guardian jounin any person can choose for him. Argh! Ben will surely hate snakes from now on**

**Ben's first day into shinobi academy and he meets the rest of rookie 9. And by pure hard luck he is involved in the fight against class's topper. Will Ben defeat Sasuke? Will he become friends with Naruto or he will get annoyed by his antics? A hero will ever accept a ninja life? A lot of questions. A lot of answers**

**Stay tuned and don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of days later**

Ben groggily opened his eyes and shielded them from the brightness of sunlight. He found himself on a bed and the ceiling was white which surely meant he was in a hospital

"Oh ! you are up" A female voice said from the other side of the room. She walked up to him from across the room

_"Where the heck am I?"_ Ben groaned to himself as he tried to get adjusted to the new surroundings around him

"Welcome to Konohagakure. You are currently in the hospital. When we found you in the forest outside of the village you were covered head to toe in burns and bruises." The woman answered as she walked over to the bed he was laying in. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, a Jonin of the Leaf. What's your name kid?"

Ben growled in annoyance. This woman who was just a couple of years older than him was treating him like a kid. It was not her fault actually. It was him who got deaged

"Ben Tennyson" Ben replied reluctantly in a voice he himself was having hard time recognizing

"So Ben Can you explain...?"

"Nope, I don't trust you . Just because you patched me up doesn't mean you own me" Ben snapped with annoyance

"Why do you think we are the bad guys?. All we did was patch you up kid. We mean you no harm" Anko answered confused at the sudden outburst.

"Alright thanks for your help, But from now on I will handle myself. First I gotta feed myself some nice food" Ben frowned as he jumped out from his bed

"HEY YOU ARE NOT CLEARED TO LEAVE YET" The Doctor yelled as he rushed from the other side of room. Ben just smirked and closed his eyes

Anko's eyes widened as the kid in front of her transformed into a bluish lizard like creature and vanished in front of her just like body flicker jutsu. A little bit faster than body flicker jutsu

Anko sighed heavily. She knew the kid transformed into a creature when chunins attempted to contact him but seeing him do this was something entirely else. Shinobis performed henge but doing something like this was ...just amazing

"My first job as a Jonin is watching after this difficult kid." Anko growled in annoyance as she vanished in a blur

**2 hours later**

Anko was pissed. Totally pissed. She was jumping across the rooftops of Konoha looking for the missing Ben Tennyson. She waited near the restaurants and ramen stands of city, He didn't show up. When she went to report this to her superior, She got scolded. The kid was going to pay! If Anko wasn't busy in cursing Ben, She would have noticed **Xlr8** stopping in a near by street, Reverting back to Ben and entering into Yamanaka flowers shop

*** Konohagakure- Yamanaka Flower Shop***

Ino stood behind the counter of her family's flower shop. Today had been a slow, a couple of regulars had dropped by today, her and her father had clipped and pruned the flowers, and she had cleaned the whole shop. She started to play with her hands when the bell at the door signaled a customer had entered the shop. "Welcome to..." Ino started.

"Come on! Not this time too. This place is too complicated. Argh! Where is the damn restaurant?" Ben sighed in frustration

"What?" She asked a little annoyed by this new face. "Does this look like a restaurant?"

"I know , This looks like some silly flower shop. I am not blind little girl" Ben groaned

"HEY MY SHOP IS NOT SILLY. WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL YOU SHORTY MIDGET?" Ino yelled

"Feh, Go and play with barbie dolls little girl" Ben slightly fumed with anger and retorted with a taunt. The wielder of ultimatrix didn't like to be called a midget

"What's going on here?" Ino's dad asked from behind her.

"This strange kid called our flower shop silly and called me a little girl." Ino told her dad as she watched the weird boy roam around the shop appearing lost.

Ino's dad wasn't as clueless as his daughter on the identity of the boy. A messenger had just dropped by describing this kid to him and telling him on the situation he was in. He had to go get Anko and tell her where her wayward target was. He looked intent on leaving again and he didn't seem to be dangerous so he knew what he had to do. "Ino take him to the restaurant down the road. Make sure he gets there." He said to his daughter as he put his hand on her head.

"But dad..." Ino protested.

"No buts young lady. Your mother will take care of the shop just do what I said." He answered as he left to find Anko.

"Thanks Dude, I owe you one" Ben said a with a two finger salute as he watched the older Yamanaka leave.

Ino now angry about the new development walked towards the door. "Come on." She said coldly as she walked out of the door. Ben nodded with a grin and followed suit.

*** Konohagakure streets***

Ino waited on the street as the green haired boy exit her family shop. "Well, my name is Ino what's yours?" She asked.

"It's Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben replied with a grin

"Well the restaurant is just a couple of blocks down this street shouldn't take us long. " Ino said as she pointed down the street.

"Okay thanks." He replied with a yawn. Too hungry to continue this conversation

"So where are you from?" She asked trying to break the silence. No answer. 'Who does this jerk think he is?' She thought to herself. She turned around and noticed that Ben had started walking towards the restaurant

"Hey I was talking to you" Ino fumed as she grabbed Ben by his collar

Ben sighed once again. This was getting more frustrating by every moment. " Look, I am not in mood of intro... " Before Ben's sentence could be completed a loud voice interrupted him

"So Ino-pig who's this guy? Did you finally give up on Sasuke?" A voice that sent a chill down Ino's spine.

"S-s-sakura." She answered turning red. Looking at her hand still holding Ben's she threw it to the side. "No Forehead girl!" She retorted regaining a little composure yet still a little red from embarrassment. Before their arguments could get more deeper and Ben could enter into the restaurant, An angry special Jounin appeared out of no where

"Here you are!" An angry Anko yelled walking towards Ben.

"Hey Anko right. Look after I feed myself I will give you a nice and brief interview. Take an appointment after I complete my breakfast okay" Ben smirked and was about to enter into the restaurant but he couldnt

"Oh no no no no! You're not getting away from me again!" Anko said grabbing Ben by the arm, eyes twitching in anger. "You're going to see the Hokage!" Then she jumped to the roof top and headed towards the Hokage's office dragging Ben behind her so quickly that wielder of Ultimatrix couldn't think about transforming into anything

"LET ME GO! ITS A CRIME TO ATTACK ENEMIES WHO ARE HUNGRY " Ben yelled as Ino and Sakura just sweat dropped at what just transpired.

***Hokage Tower***

Anko and Ben stood outside the door that leads to the Hokage's office. Anko was still furious at Ben and the fact that she had to go out and buy him a new shirt ( Because his old one was accidentally tore apart by her when she was dragging him) so he would be presentable. She was ready to be rid of him. "Be on your best behavior." Anko said. "The only reason you're even seeing the Hokage instead of our head interrogator is because of your age." She stated as Ben just kept frowning

_"Head interrogator my foot! You have no idea you are playing with fire , Snake girl" _ Ben said to himself

"Enter." The Hokage commanded.

Anko grabbed Ben by the collar and pushed him inside the door. Ben cursed under his breath and walked to the front of the Hokage's desk. He didn't transform because he wanted to see the leader of this weird place. He studied the older man that he stood in front of. What he wore an entirely different from anyone else in this village so he assumed that this older man had to be the village leader. "So we finally meet Tennyson Ben." The Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe.

"Nice to finally meet the person who gave our young jounin friend so much trouble." He continued on with a light chuckle as Anko glared daggers at Ben. "So where are you from?" He asked.

_"So I am definitely not in my dimension. All the people in Universe knows me there"_ Ben sighed to himself and replied with a serious tone " Ben Tennyson, From Bellwood, California, US"

"Bellwood US?" The Older man asked as he took a deep draw of his pipe. "Never heard of it. Where is it located?"

"We are right here in the land of fire. Where is Bellwood village located?" Anko said as she held up the map towards Ben.

"It's not in this map, I don't think it's on this dimension either" Ben replied in a serious tone

"Ok kid are you making this stuff up?" Anko asked her annoyance reaching a new high. "If you are you're just wasting the Hokage's time." She said grabbing Ben by the collar.

Ben slapped Anko's hands off of him with a force that surprised Anko. "I'm being serious!" He said as he transformed into **Waterhazard.**

Fearing that the Hokage was in danger several ninjas rushed in from all angles of the tower. Ben quickly created a large water whip smashing a couple of chunins away . A rash chunin stabed Ben with his kunai . His eyes widened when nothing happened.

"Ben 10 is not that easy to kill" Ben growled and sent him flying away with a huge water hose of hot water. On this action the rest of the ninjas charged on Ben. Ben quickly prepared his bubble shield ready to take his fight on next level

"STOP!" The Hokage ordered. All of the responding ninjas stop where they were. Ben now on edge put his bubble shield down but still he was ready to attack if that old man did any funny thing to him

"It's alright." The old man said as he left his seat and walked over to the wielder of Ultimatrix. Ben watched him warily as the Hokage walked past him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The other ninja's bowed deeply and gathered the unfortunate chunin and left the room.

Anko stood in utter amazement. She too was about to take action against 9 year old nuisance but when he took out that chunin, a fully trained chunin she noted, he moved like he had been fighting for years. "I-I'm sorry Ben." She finally said. "It's just that we have never heard of this Bellwood or US."

"I can get that, So please hear me out at least" Ben said as he reverted back to his human form

"Lets continue were we left off." The Hokage said breaking the silence that had fell upon the room. He picked up the map that Anko had dropped. "Could you show us where you are from on this map?" He asked again.

Ben looked at the map and then looked away. "No. I can't" .

"Really..." The Hokage said rolling up the map and handing it back to Anko.

The elder Sarutobi sat back in his chair. Ben's eyes and his story showed the old ninja that he came to a realization after that altercation. He wasn't going to push this kid anymore and pulled his hat down. He realized that everything Ben had told him, was the truth except the last part. Taking a couple of puffs from his pipe he thought of what to with Ben.

"Where were you headed?" He asked Ben but was met with only silence. "I see." Sarutobi said in responded. "I've decided. You will stay here and be enrolled into the ninja academy." He declared which caught Ben off guard. Before Ben could protest Sarutobi continued. "You will stay with Anko for the time being."

Both Ben and Anko had a look of shock mixed with anger in their eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH THAT PERSON!" They said in unison which was answer with a laugh from the Hokage.

"Anko your mission continues! Keep an eye on Ben and keep him safe. Don't worry, I'll give you the money to help take care of him and this way you can say you didn't fail at your first mission." Sarutobi said then continued to laugh as Anko and Ben stared daggers at each other. "You two are dismissed." Sarutobi said.

Anko grabbed the Ben by his arm and dragged him out of the office and closed the door.

"If you ever transform into any funny thing to bother me I will leave my snakes on you"

"Oh yeah, I will fry them in lava and make toast out of them"

Sarutobi laughed as the arguments between Anko and Ben continued over and over until they left the Hokage tower

"Jiraiya. In your travels have you heard of Bellwood or the US?" He asked. Sitting on the ledge just outside the window was the Toad Hermit himself.

"Can't say I have sensei." He answered. "But I sensed no malice in his voice. His eyes shows honesty and pure heart . But that ability to transform into creatures like that , I doubt these two were the only ones he could transform into . His chakra flow is too pure to be one of Orochimaru's experiments and no one his age should be able to exert that much, But still if its Orochimaru or someone like him even I can't predict all things. His tale seems quite far stretched, However I think its inspired from Sci fi and movies. It's possible that when the kid was experimented, Instead of getting brainwashed or to protect himself from pain he started imagine himself in other life. There is a record that a few ninjas used this to trick create fake memories to trick Sharingan but in this case it could be pure imagination. In short words It's highly possible he believes himself to be someone else but his mental state is quite okay. It's a miracle that a child experimented like this is still alive" Jiraiya said as he stood up on the ledge.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna assign a team to keep an eye on him when he's out of Anko's range." Sarutobi stated. "He is going to be very powerful in the future. Maybe he can help us keep Konoha peaceful."

"Always thinking of the village huh sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's part of it." Sarutobi said then took a drag of his pipe. "If we let him leave the village no telling who or what village would pick him up. I want this kid to have a great childhood. The bruises on his body tells that the kid had gone through a lot of trouble." He finished. Jiraiya smiled at his sensei's statement and left without a word for parts unknown as Sarutobi looked over his roster to see who would get this new assignment.

***Anko's apartment."**

After shopping for a whole new wardrobe and stopping her new burden from getting lost more time than she could count on the way back to her apartment Anko was ready for a long hot bath.

"Put your stuff in that room over there." She said as she watched Ben like a hawk to make sure that he wouldn't take a wrong turn out of the door. Ben opened the door and looked at his new room. It was mostly empty except for an old tea serving table, a futon, and the random bug scurrying about. "We'll get you a bed tomorrow so you just have to use that futon for now." She said.

"That's all I need. Thanks for your hospitality" Ben taunted with a frown

"Suit yourself." Anko said as she left the young man to his own devices. After her long much deserved bath, she walked out to observe what the midget was doing. She opened the door to the room to see that he had his room all set up with in a second

_"He is really quick._" She said to herself standing in the door way. _ "May be it has been really hard on him, He will come around sooner or later"_

**Time skip( Next morning)**

The first jonin mission is supposed to be the best one. The one you tell all your friends and family about when you grow older. Looking back at all that extra time and effort she spent training just to be recognized as one of Konoha's elite and take one more step in her final goal for revenge against a certain man. What did all that get her, in an ANBU squad? Nope. A bunch of cool solo missions? Nope. Now she was just a glorified baby sitter for the most annoying, bull-headed, kid she had ever met.

"NO! For the last time you have to go to shinobi academy, Otherwise you won't get any food!" Anko yelled as she played tug of war with the wielder of Ultimatrix

"Why I have to go to school? I have already done it before. Besides I don't want to become this genie or whatever you call it" Ben frowned

"It's Genin and No arguments. I am your guardian and you will lsiten to me" Anko scowled as a snake appeared on her hands

"Don't try to blackmail me" Ben groaned as the snake closed near him, He thought about transforming but at the end He closed his eyes in defeat. He had no where else to go and this world seemed quite dangerous than his home

"Alright, Alright, Snake girl you win. I am going now" Ben growled for the last time as he picked up his school bag and left. Anko's grin continued to widen as Ben kept on telling " I HATE SCHOOLS"

"May be this isn't that bad, I am surely gonna enjoy this" Anko said with a gentle and warm smile as she had a look at Ben's true personality last night

**Flashback**

When Anko woke up, She found himself covered in a blanket. She opened her eyes only to see Ben sleeping around a corner with a futon wrapped around is body. He was asleep but still he was shivering due to cold

"Hey, hey...wake up" Anko walked towards Ben and tried to wake him up. Ben groggily opened his eyes and looked over the woman standing in front of him

"What now? It's middle of night for god's sake" Ben sighed in annoyance

"That blanket it was supposed to be yours, What is it doing on my bed?" Anko asked with curiosity

"When I woke up to take a pee, I saw you were shivering and having some sort of nightmare. So I wrapped the blanket around you then you slept peacefully" Ben replied with a yawn

"What about you? You were feeling cold too" Anko questioned once again

"Huh, I am not a jerk like you are making me out. I like to help people around and have fun. In fact I feel slightly bad on how I acted today" Ben replied with a genuine smile and went back to sleep. With in no time he started snoring

"You brownie midget, Now you are making me feel bed" Anko sighed as she ruffed Ben's hair but a smile was still there on her face. She put the sleeping form of Ben on the bed and took his place on futon

**Flashback End**

_"I hope he finds his way to academy especially with the wrong directions, He he I will stop him just before he reaches the village exit" _ Anko said to herself with a sinister grin


	3. Chapter 3

***Third Hokage's office***

The elder Sarutobi stared out over the village he had protected so long. He usually wouldn't be up this early in the morning but today was different. A knock on the door and without a word of greeting three figures entered the room. Sarutobi turned around, sat at his desk, and began to prepare his pipe for what was going to be a long drawn out meeting. The atmosphere tensed at the pass of each moment.

"Good morning Homura, Koharu, Danzo." Sarutobi greeted as he lit his pipe and took a long drag. "Why have you called this meeting this early in the morning? Surely it could have waited till later in the day."

"It was brought to our attention that you are letting that boy we found in the forest stay in the village and attend the academy. Despite knowing that the boy is capable of transforming into dangerous creatures" Koharu stated.

Sarutobi nodded.

"We have nothing on that kid Sarutobi. He could be a spy from another village out to test our defenses or steal our village secrets." Homura said. "What you have done might have just doomed the village."

Sarutobi glared at his two former teammates then glanced up at Danzo. He knew that Homura and Koharu really loved the village and would put anything over the safety of the village even the life of a single child but this was Danzo's doing. Danzo had found out something about Ben that he assumed no one else knew.

* * *

***Flashback* Konoha Hospital. 2 days after Ben's initial admittance.**

"And that's his current condition Hokage." The nurse said.

Sarutobi looked at the young brown haired boy. The description of the kind and seriousness of his injuries it was clear to him that he wasn't just some kid who was abandoned by his parents or attacked by some wild animal, he was some kind of fighter. Obviously not a ninja with the way his chakra coils where associated but a very skilled fighter.

"Anything else sir?" The nurse asked breaking Sarutobi from his train of thought.

"No that will be all. Keep me informed if his condition changes." He answered. They both left the room. As soon as he took a couple of steps he sensed two new chakra signatures enter the room where Ben rested. He recognized one of the signatures immediately.

'Danzo...' Sarutobi thought. He allowed the nurse to go ahead. Then in the blink of an eye he entered an empty room locking the door behind him. He lowered his chakra as low as possible. "**Tomegane no Jutsu**." Sarutobi said extending his hand. Then in a puff of smoke a crystal ball appeared. Focusing on his target an image of Danzo and what seemed to be a member of the Yamanaka clan. He focused more chakra into the technique so he could listen in on the two.

***Ben's room***

"... don't sense him anymore Danzo" The Yamanaka male said.

"Good job Fu. We don't know how much time we have so begin the probe." Danzo instructed. With a nod Fu walked over to the bed of his intended target. He placed his hand on his head and began to probe his mind.

***Inside Ben's mind***

Fu searched Ben's mind. He wasn't as good as Inoichi was at this technique but he knew that he would be able to get the information he wanted, possible mission and battle strength of this kid. But the boy had some impeccable will power and there was some unconscious self defense against mental attacks which comes after facing a lot of mind control attacks. So he decided to go for the easy data first. A person's past battles are usually the least protected data unless it's an assassination then determining his mission would be a little easier.

It didn't take long for Fu to locate the battle data for this kid. Then the utter intensity of the memories started to overpower Fu and he was forced view the data through the eyes of Ben. It started with the brutal battle with Vilgax , then his run in with the universe's strongest predator and his extremely dangerous pet armed with nemetrix, to the run-in with some weird frogmen, to his fight with a man with an unknown kekkei genkai named Aggregor and a dangerous creature named Malware. His fight of death against Eon...These memories where to vivid for Fu to handle and he began trying to force his hand to let go of Ben to break the link as the memories continued to roll on.

***Konoha Hospital***

Danzo observed the look on Fu's face. He was experiencing something intense. The movement of his eyes was very rapid. His face was contorting like he was in some kind of pain. Danzo saw that Fu's hand had started to inch off of the kid showing he was trying to break the link. Danzo walked over and used his hand to keep Fu's in place keeping his link to the kid. Danzo looked up at Fu's facial expression as they shifted and contorted then Fu began to bleed from the ears. Danzo pulled Fu's hand off of the kid breaking the link. Fu snatched his hand away from Danzo and began to search his body for wounds.

Danzo waited for Fu to calm down a little bit before he asked. "What did you see? What did you find out?"

Fu still shaken by the intensity of what he saw took a second to compose himself before he answered. "This kid his name is Tennyson Ben. He is not a spy from another village nor is he associated with any of them, he is a warrior and shapeshifter from where I wasn't able to determine." Fu said. "T-T-this kid is very powerful. I witnessed some of his recent battles and his endurance, skill, power, Intelligence and potential seem limitless. If we were to bring him into our fold he could make Root untouchable. If not he should be killed. If he decides to stay here he would be a great threat to your plans."

Danzo looked at the kid. 'Maybe the initial reports of the altercation he had with the people who found him weren't lies.' Danzo thought. "As soon as he wakes up make sure he finds his way to us and nowhere else. Assign someone to keep watch over him and take him away when he awakens. I'll prepare a story for his disappearance." Danzo said. "And a body."

"Yes sir!" Fu said then the two root members disappeared.

***Sarutobi's location***

Sarutobi sent the crystal ball back from where it came from. He had gotten more information from this trip than he thought he would get. He had to act fast and counter this without letting on what he knew.

***End Flashback***

***Back at Hokage office***

Danzo stood by watching the conversation between the Konoha council and the Hokage. The more they pressed him on the situation the more he provided evidence that he had everything under control. Slowly but surely Homura and Koharu started to open up and accept the idea of letting this Ben kid stay in the village as a citizen. Danzo silently seethe at the fact that he lost a potential tool in his plans of taking over Konoha. He had heard enough. He turned around and walked away from the meeting that he thought had a chance of going his way due to the altercation in this very place yesterday. Back to the drawing board and now he had to add another variable to go along with the holder of the nine tailed fox.

**With our hero**

*Konoha Streets*

Ino was ready for another day at the academy. After an unusual end to an otherwise uneventful day she was kind of ready for another boring academy day. Also she had to get back at that forehead girl for what she had done to her. She continued to walk towards the academy when she spotted the cause of her current problems. Ben was walking the opposite direction as she was.

"Good morning Ben." Ino said as she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey ...Ino right , Morning" Ben stopped his cheerful whistle and returned her greetings in his usual tone

"What are you headed today?" She asked.

"Going to the academy. I gotta hurry or I will be late" Ben said as he passed her.

Ino stopped and reached out to Ben grabbing his arm. "Did you say the academy?" She asked.

"Yeah. The snake lady was nice enough to give me directions." Ino couldn't believe it.

She had heard that some people have a bad sense of direction but this is ridiculous or someone was making an complete idiot out of this boy "Come on Ben I'll … show you the way." Ino said.

"Don't tell me? She made an total idiot out of me, I will get you Snake..." Before the wielder of ultimatrix could finish his rants Ino began dragging him down the street.

**With Anko**

Anko looked at the scene over the roof top and broke out in laughter. Argh that brownie midget was so close to village gates

"That was for the payback for troubling me last day" Anko said with a sadistic grin which turned into a warm grin soon " Go and enjoy your time Brownie midget, Until this cruel world force you to give up your childhood"

**Konoha Academy**

Ben Tennyson feared one thing the most. Nemetrix nah, Eon nah, Gwen...naaah, Grampa Max...nahhh, Sandra Tennyson...No reply...but schools...ARGH That was his worst nightmare. Ben never admitted it but the schools reminded him of the time when he used to be a looser and class' Joker. Ben sighed once again as he waited for the teacher to come. He scanned the room. The kids were all whispering random stuff about him. Ben noticed a lot of weird people in this room. A boy with a puppy, a girl with solid white eyes who turned slightly red as Ben looked at her. A fat kid, a boy already sleep, that weird pink haired girl from yesterday, and a kid with a goggles on his head and whisker marks on his face. Who gave Ben a goofy grin which Ben responded with his trademark grin.

There was an another weirdo, The center of attraction mainly for girls. Spooky red eyes and his attitude reminded him of Vilgax and Highbreeds . Overall they were some weird bunch of kids

"Hey Brownie Midget!" The kid with goggles yelled. Ben growled at this nickname. He cursed this deaging thing. He still remembered he was shortest in the class when he was 9 years old. Now he had to wait until he gets a growth spurt at 13 or 14 years

"I know you hear me Brownie Midget!." Ben's face slowly started to contort with anger.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino yelled from her seat. "He just got here and you're already bothering him."

"Look at Ino-pig defends her new boyfriend." The pink haired girl from yesterday retorted.

"S-shut up forehead girl!" Ino said. The two rivals started hurling insults at each other as others started to talk about the arguing girls and the new student.

"Alright class settle down." A voice commanded and immediately all chatter stopped.

Ben turned to the voice to see a man in what to him seemed to be the standard uniform for these ninjas, a scar on his nose, and his hair in a ponytail.

"As you can see we have a new student." The older man said. He turned to Ben. "Hi my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor. Please, introduce yourself to the class please."

Ben took a long breath as he tried to calm down after calling Brownie Midget several times. He regained his usual tone quickly and said with a smile " Heya All, I am Ben Tennyson , nice to meet ya"

"Ok Ben, you can take a seat by Naruto." He said as he pointed to the empty seat by the kid with the goggles.

Ben walked over to his new assigned seat. As he sat down the goggle kid continued to look at him with a goofy grin that rivaled the one he once had as a kid.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya. Brownie Midget!" The goggled boy introduced himself and held out his hand.

Ben groaned and gave him a stern glance not returning the gesture.

"So where are you from? Haven't seen you around town. I'd remember that shade of brown hair and your height anyway, Brownie Midget." Naruto continued.

Ben's face started to show how annoyed he was getting.

"Yeesh. Are you sore because I called you Brownie Midget, Brownie Midget?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that!" Ben yelled breaking this calm demeanor.

The whole classroom turned to the two that caused the outburst couple of people started laughing and someone complained about another troublesome person joining the class.

Naruto laughed felling a sense of victory on how he caused the new guy to lose his demeanor.

"Naruto, Ben if you too are done I would like to start class." Iruka scolded

"Yes! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as Ben just folded his arms.

"Definitely more annoying then I once was " Ben thought.

**Two hours later near the academy sparring grounds**

Iruka stood at the door as he read the information he received about Ben.

Name: Ben Tennyson

Ninjutsu, Genjustsu, Taijutsu : Unknown, Rumored to have ability to transform into creatures. Forbidden to stay alone without a guardian by Hokage's orders

Today was supposed to be a sparring exercise to test the students' combat skills . But the new kid kinda messed up with his plans and the questions he asked to him...Well..It didn't end up really well

***flashback***

Iruka's lecture was going on as usual. He looked around the class and noticed that Ben wasn't paying attention and was half asleep.

'Let's see how much he knows.' Iruka thought. "Ben." Iruka called.

Ben stirred from his state of near sleep. "Yeah." He answered.

"Can you name the five basic elements?" He asked.

There was a few seconds of silence then... "Huh?" Ben answered with a look of confusion on his face.

The class erupted in laughter.

"You might not be dead last anymore Naruto." Sasuke chimed in.

Naruto ignored Sasuke just murmuring bastard under his breath.

"Quiet down class. Ok Ben. Can you show me the Ram seal?" Iruka asked still trying to gauge what Ben knew.

Ben hesitated for a few seconds then moved his hands and put them by his head simulating ram horns.

The class let out a roar of laughter and this time Iruka couldn't hold it in. A serious looking kid doing that. He started laughing with them.

***end flashback***

Iruka didn't want to hurt Ben like he did today

"Yo Iruka." A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Asuma and Kakashi casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kakashi, Asuma. What brings you to the academy? I don't think we're choosing genin teams today. The next class graduates in three days." Iruka said as he returned to looking at his dossier.

"No, we are the people watching that kid today." Asuma said gesturing is cigarette towards Ben.

Iruka nodded as he still pondered his situation. "Ok." Iruka said. "I will pair him against Naru-"

"Pair him against Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted.

"Wha! He didn't even bring ninja tools." Iruka said has he tried to pick his jaw off of the ground.

"Just do it. You can stop it before it gets too far out of hand." Kakashi said trying to reassure the chunin instructor.

Iruka Looked over his shoulders at his students lined up patiently waiting. "First up. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tennyson Ben." Iruka belted out still worried about Ben's safety

Ben sighed. It was martial arts academy all over again. Anyways he was a black belt in chun kuck do. A 9 year old kid stood no chance against him even if he himself was deaged.

"Hmph. This is gonna be easy." Sasuke said as he entered the ring.

Ben walked to the center of the ring without saying a word but he had an unrivaled grin on his face. Shikamaru sighed as he noticed some unusual spark in Ben's eyes. He knew at the moment that the new guy will give Sasuke a really troublesome fight

"Get him Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as the usual fan club cheered behind her.

"Go Brownie Midget! Show him what a dead last can do!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a dead last!" Ben retorted in frustration

"Enough stalling." Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai and whirled it around before bringing it down in a basic stance.

Ben looked around to get a feeling for his surrounding. Most of the class was standing by Sakura cheering on this Sasuke kid and Naruto was standing by himself. _'He must be an outcast. Just like I was once. Man! Now I am feeling sympathy for a guy who is making fun of me'_ Ben thought as he focused his eyes on Sasuke.

"Aren't you worried about Sasuke getting hurt? Most people don't know what he did to that chunin." Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"He's unarmed. I just want to gauge his strength for myself." Kakashi said as he put his book away to focus on the exhibition.

"OK. Keep it clean Sasuke. You're fighting an unarmed opponent. And Ben don't overexert yourself." Iruka said as he signaled the fight to start.

Ben couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Iruka think he , THE BEN 10 was weak. But before he could say a word of protest Sasuke struck. He started slicing at Ben. Ben dodge all of the incoming attacks to the amazement of all around him. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with this dead last: brown haired version. It was time to end this. He tossed the kunai at Ben who simply dodged it. Sasuke smirked. As Ben was mid dodge he pulled out another kunai and stabbed at Ben. Iruka was about to stop the fight when he and the rest of the class gasped. Ben had caught Sasuke by the wrist stopping his attack cold. Sasuke tried to pull away but he could not break this kids grip. A little surprised by his strength, Sasuke attempted a roundhouse kick on Ben to try to get him to let go. Ben just simply blocked it with his free hand.

"If I am the dead last then who are you?" Ben chuckled slightly tightening his grip on Sasuke. He metntally thanked he regained a large portion of his 19 year old body's strength and his muscle memory remembered most of his marital arts moves

Then Sasuke started to hear the rest of the class start to talk.

"Sasuke is being outclassed by this kid? Maybe he isn't as strong as we thought." One voice said.

"Or maybe Ben is just stronger. Sasuke can't be good at everything." Another voice said.

The last sentence rung in his head. He was the strongest here! Not this guy! He had to be the best. If he was going to get his revenge he had to be the best! So with that he dropped the kunai. Sasuke felt Ben's grip relax a bit and on this he sprang into action. Sasuke reached into his pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb threw it into Ben's face. Ben let go of Sasuke as he rubbed his now stinging eyes. Sasuke started to take advantage of his temporarily blinded opponent and started hitting him with a barrage of punches and kicks.

'What a cheap trick.' Ben though as he tried to block as much as he could with his diminished vision. Sasuke pulled out another kunai and jumped behind Ben and went for the winning blow.

"BEN WATCH OU..." Ino called out before covering her mouth with her hands realizing what she did

However Sasuke didn't know Ben had advanced plumber training by Rook to fight blindfolded

Ben barely turned around and delivered a round house kick on Sasuke's face. There was no way he could lose to someone who used such cheap tricks in fighting. Sauke dodged the blow but his nose could still feel the sensation from Ben's foot

"Whoa! I dodged that blow!" Sasuke thought

Asuma saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Hmm, that was a powerful blow." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "Gai's blows have similar effect. His strength must be uncanny for a kid his age. If Gai hears about this he will surely want to train Ben in future " He said.

"Was that all you can do? Feh your fans will get disappointed Sas-Gay. Joker , Clown , Dead last or loser. The people give all sort of names to the guy who loses. Joker is funny but being a clown isn't a funny thing. Being a clown is an act of illusion and trickey. When people think they are winning, It's actually our win. So Sasu-gay never judge a book by his cover" Ben chuckled as smacked Sasuke in his guts smashing him on the ground

"KICK HIS BUTT BROWNIE MIDGET" Naruto cheered. Ben sighed in annoyance on his nickname but his frown soon retorted into smile and he gave Naruto a two finger salute

"As you wish Sir" Ben grinned with a mock salute, Annoying Sasuke and his fan group even further.

_"I can't win like this, I need to step up my game" _ Sasuke thought as he could see the renewed focus in Ben's eyes. A look that sent a chill down his spine. 'There's only one thing to do." He said as he distances himself from Ben. Bringing his hands to the horse seal, he quickly when threw the proper seals. "**Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled.

"What!" Ben yelled surprised by the attack. He barely had time to properly react to the huge fireball that Sasuke had sent his direction and the right side of his body was burnt.

Iruka had seen enough. After that brief show of strength and dexterity Ben displayed, Sasuke was pretty much showing the difference in strategic knowledge and power between the two. He was going to stop this fight before it got any more out of hand. Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's shoulder and shook his head. "Wait. It's almost over." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I say. This Ben kid is being outclassed." Iruka said "I'm stoping this now."

"Maybe the Hokage exaggerated his ability." Asuma said.

"Maybe not. Give him a few seconds." Kakashi responded as Ben checked his body, accessing the damage done, and then took a new stance.

Iruka against his better judgement listened to Kakashi.

"Ready to give up!" Sasuke yelled extremely proud of himself. Then his cheering section started backing him up. Ben stood up slowly. He might be bruised but not beaten yet. Never ever

"You made a big mistake buddy, I can forgive a guy who hurts me but I will never forgive a guy who hurts my ego" Ben smirked and closed his eyes. Suddenly a bright brown flash engulfed the area and **Xlr8 ** stood up at Ben's place

"Sas-Gay You may be the big star here but I am the Show stopper" Ben smirked as his wounds started healing quickly. All the people present there was dumbfounded on this. A henge like that? and it can also heal wounds?. That was impossible

Sasuke was getting antsy. He was ready to claim his win and show this dead last his place.

"Kat-". Before he could finish the justu something smashed him in his chest sending him flying out of the ring . Iruka caught an unconscious Sasuke before he could go too far and placed him on the ground, Making sure he is okay

The class gasps at the speed that Ben moved while Asuma and Kakashi, who weren't expecting a speed burst of that magnitude, barely were able to track his movements.

Ben rubbed his face several times " Feh that was quite the charge I did, My head is still stinging" Ben said to himself as he reverted back to his human form. Mostly healed from his burns

The rest of the class rushed over to check on Sasuke except Ino who walked slowly over to his side wondering why she warned Ben of Sasuke's attack and Naruto who was running over to congratulate Ben.

"Amazing!" Naruto said as he ran up to Ben.

"Thanks." Ben said with a smile and shook Naruto's hand gently

"Maybe you can teach me that attack some day! It will help me when I become Hokage." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, It's trading secret" Ben winked with a playful smile causing Naruto to pout

'This guy , .He reminds me of my younger days " He thought.

"Ok class shows over. Back to the class room." Iruka said "I'll be there in a second."

Ino looked over at Ben and Naruto. She broke away from the group and headed towards the two. "Naruto, don't let this guy lead anywhere. His sense of direction sucks." She said in a condescending tone.

"Don't blame me for someone else misleading me, Lil girl " Ben retorted with a groan

Ino grounded her fist into his slightly little still burnt side. "Whaat..." She said not believing what she just heard.

Naruto laughed at the exchange.

"Ino, you didn't have to warn me of that attack." Ben said as he turned to look at Ino with a smile. "But thanks and thanks for helping me finding my way here too" This caught her off guard and caused her to blush a little.

"Let's go Ben. You can tell me what moves you're gonna teach me on our way back to class." Naruto said jovially

"Who said I was teaching you anything besides _I don't think it can be taught , you will need a cool alien watch to do that_" Ben chuckled as he followed Naruto back leaving a still shocked Ino.

'W-why am I blushing!' she said. As she recomposed herself and followed the two boys leaving Iruka with the two jonin.

The mood had changed since the morning. The Sasuke "fan club" glared angrily at Ben for embarrassing the object of their one-sided affections. Random other students crowded around Ben barraging him with questions wondering how he got so strong and where he learned that technique. While a bandaged Sasuke was brooding. He had never lost to anyone in this class or any class. He was an Uchiha! One of Konoha's elite! Not some no name from who knows where. He also heard rumors that this guy was just a mere lab rat

"This isn't over. Lab rat" Sasuke said as he glanced at his new rival.

**And from that day Ben's journey as a shinobi began. However he was above average in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, He was considered a natural expert in Taijutsu. There were many times he single handedly beat up the guy with puppy who continued to challenge him over and over. Despite being on wrong terms with Sasuke, Ino eventually couldn't stop herself from considering Ben her friend. About Naruto...Their name calling ended and they became brothers...NAAH**

**They were on very good terms and considered each other close friends. But still Naruto never stopped calling Ben Brownie Midget and doing a prank on him one or two times over a couple of months. And Anko well she became quite fond of him over time. But guys still Anko is Anko. She will never change. Ben never forgave Naruto for informing Anko about his nick name**

**Ben helped Naruto a lot in Taijutsu and taught him a lot of martial arts moves. However he still sucked at clones, His taijutsu became more and more refined over time**

**The next time Story continues... and the teams will be formed. I will put a 3 member team**

**Ben plus Hinata's team (Shino won't appear for a while)**

**Ben plus Ino's team ( Chouji will get less screen time)**

**Ben plus Naruto's team ( Nah...That will be troublesome)**

**or **

**Give me your suggestions**

**Please please please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, The hours became days and the days became months. Even the wielder of ultimatrix wondered how time flew. He missed his family and friends. He really did. It was always a sharp thorn into his chest which will continue to give him pain until he returns home. However, All things weren't on minus side. He hoped that he will get an alien who can send him home because at the end of every year Ben get a new alien. But all of them were his old guys. Not a real new. Sometime it was just one or sometimes it was 2 . Anyways still He was happy that his old guys were coming back

Anko was a psycho. Yeah no one could deny it but on the inside she was a very good person. It was clear that the special jounin considered him as a family. Which could be the reason the kids who insulted him as a lab rat find themselves waking up with a snakes on their bed at the middle of the night

It was quite funny. Ben always wondered that Anko and Naruto were quite similar. In fact according to him Anko is more mature, more powerful and sadistic female version of Naruto. Naruto, The prankster king. Oh man! That guy was really difficult to handle. The kid never took no as the answer and still continued to push Ben into teaching him his transformations. Feh, Come on! They can't be taught, You will need cool alien watch for that. Despite being goofy and annoying loudmouth from outside, Naruto was just a normal kindhearted kid who just wanted attention. He he another similarity with Ben. Naruto was an outcast, Ben didn't know why but he was ignored or hated by everyone. Ben's case was different. After defeating Sasuke , He angered a major group of the academy but as the time flew his small but steady circle of friends continued to grow. He never felt ignored or he was ignored by teachers. In fact the teachers really liked him.

The concept of chakra was quite amusing and interesting. However Ben wasn't the topper of the class, He was above average into all concepts of ninjutsu and genjutsu. In fact his ability to break from low level genjutsus and illusions like they were nothing made him quite famous. However the real reason behind that was his continuous encounters with Khyber's pet and enemies who wanted to control him, Which led him to take some measures and a lil bit plumber meditation training to thwart their attempts. When it came to spars, He was considered to be unbeatable. In taijutsu he was topper and well who need jutsus when you have aliens.

Ben who was feeling sad after seeing Naruto's treatment decided to take matters in his hands. But things weren't as easy as he guessed. The boy had stamina of a devil but...it was the only thing he got . Ino always chided Ben that if he hadn't take it personal to help Naruto he would have been the topper of the class. Ben's relationship with this girl was quite confusing. While the other girls who liked Sasuke didn't like Ben. Ino liked Sasuke but still she had a good friendship with Ben. Argh! That's confusing... Even to Ben

Well she was partly right, When it come to teach Naruto, Well it took some sleepless nights with headache on Ben's side. However Naruto was really good when it come to something physical, Ben guessed the fact from how he quickly started catching up with academy katas and martial arts after being helped by Ben. It took a lot of effort and head ache from mostly Ben and sometime Ino too to make it possible that Naruto atleast get some marks other then passing.

Enough of this time skip thing lets jump on our story

**Time skip ( 3 year and four months later)**

**Fourarms ** brushed the sweat on his forehead as he stopped near the Yamanaka flower shop, He put the heavy cart which he was dragging from last 2 Kms on the empty land and started putting its contents inside the door slowly and gentaly. It was quite heavy load but it was nothing for ** Fourarms.** Still it took almost five minutes for Ben to put everything at the right place slowly and gently

"Whoa, Good job Ben-san. Your services to the village continues to shine at each and every day" Inoichi greeted

Ben quickly reverted back to his human form and looked at him with a scowl " Yeah, As expected from the village's great deliveryman and mechanic"

Inoichi almost broke out in laughter as he heard this boy's taunt. From a bit more than couple of years Sarutobi decided to use Ben's versatile transformations for a few heavy jobs and important things which shinobis were unable to do due to their busy schedule things . Ben was at first quite happy to help and he was offered an extra allowance too but the way things are happening ...Ben was overworked, Really really overworked

"Argh! Why so sore Ben-san. How about a tea?" Inoichi offered him with a smile. Ben's eyes narrowed for mere seconds. Ino's father had some peculiar interest in him, Which he couldn't point out

"Nah, There is another heavy load coming at the weapon's shop. I don't have time. Man! I hate this job. I gotta talk to that weird old man sooner or later" Ben growled

"He he only you can call Hokage like that Ben" A female voice said , Ben turned his head. It was none other than Ino

"Hey! It's not my fault. Do you want a list of things I did?" Ben groaned causing Ino to giggle

"Oh! See that, Sasuke -kun could have done better" Ino teased causing Ben to frown

"Yeah yeah Sasuke this , Sasuke that. Lil girl addicted to his prince charming or in this case prince dracula" Ben mocked with a smirk causing Inoichi to chuckle

"Hey! Stop insulting him. I don't understand why you have problems against him? " Ino gave an angry pout, Her face was red due to anger and embarrassment

"Well who doesn't? Anyways I've got work to do. See ya at the academy" Ben chuckled and started running outside

"Hey Make Naruto do his work himself and don't forget to study this time. Also Shikamaru wanted to play a game of shogi with that Franken..something of yours and Chouji said hi" Ino yelled. True she was not biased against Naruto like before and after spending some time around him and Ben she realised he was goofy and annoying but a really good guy, Albeit reluctantly she considered Naruto her friend and he calmed down a bit over time but still he needed to grow up and stop creating troubles for Ben

**Time skip**

"Man! This time its really bigger than the rest of your consignments" A tired and exhausted Ben sighed as he sat on a revolving chair.

Keito Higurashi, The muscular owner of the weapon shop chuckled. While her daughter Tenten just smiled and put a glass of orange juice on the table

"Here take it you will feel well" Teten offered with a smile

"Thank you Tenten , You are a life saver" Ben sighed in relief as he started taking sips of cold orange juice

"No prob, So you seem quite busy now a days?" Tenen asked as she sat beside the counter

"Busy?I am overworked. Man! This village is abusing me" Ben groaned causing Keito to broke out in laughter while Tenten just giggled

"He he you are really funny Ben. I still remember the first day you came here to buy your supplies" Tenten spoke with a smile as she started setting up shurikens on the other counter

"Yeah, Like the way you continued to bombard me about my trsnformtions and my fighting style" Ben replied with a grin

"Hey! I was just curious that time" She blushed in embarrassment." By the way why don't you use weapons? You are quite wellversed with them" Tenten asked with curiosity

"I have my transformations" Ben stated the simple fact

"I know" Tenten scowled but quickly her face formed into a grin and she asked with a smile" So when do you intend to tell me about the gauntlet on your wrist?"

"It's a family hairloom" Ben lied. He was warned by Anko and Sarutobi to not to talk about Ultimatrix. If people knew the real reason behind his transformations he will be in more danger. However he had a slight that the Hokage believed that the transformations was only his not due to some device

"So why can't you take it off?" She asked. Whenever she asked Ben to let her borrow the cool looking gauntlet Ben excused that he can't take it off

"I don't know" Ben slumped his shoulders. Tenten decided not to press anymore and changed the topic

" So how are things going for your orange friend?" She asked with a smile

"Umm...I have tried to pick up a similar dress with less orange tone and slight bluish markings ...well it was a success" Ben sighed with annoyance

"Dad said last time you wanted to talk to me about something" Tenten barely stopped her snicker and spoke

"Umm... He has some unusual problem. Something I can't find an answer my self. Two types of people have problems with jutsus. One who has no chakra and second who has high amount of chakra" Ben spoke in serious tone

"What makes you believe he is the second number?" Tenten asked with curiosity

"He can do almost all jutsus, Except Bunshin. I looked into a lot of books , Every thing I had under my access to look into this problem but I failed. Since Anko is busy on mission, Iruka-sensei is busy and other people doesnt seem to be willing I can only depend on you to help" Ben said with a smile

"I don't mind. Any of your friend is welcome. But what do you want me to do?" Tenten replied with a grin

"Rock Lee passed the academy only on the basis of Taijutsu, I need to make sure Naruto pass the exam even if he fails at clones" Ben spoke with a serious tone

"Consider it done" Tenten replied in her usual tone and extended her hand which Ben shook gentaly

"By the way Lee and Guy sensei were missing you" Teten recalled with a smirk

"Oh please!" Ben face palmed as he recalled the green beasts " I still regret the day I agreed to go to your team ground just to watch your practise last year"

"I understand, I didn't know they will start considering you their youthful partner just because you wear a shade of green" Tenten patted on the young Tennyson's shoulder

"From that day my life has been hell" Ben growled

" Weekend Spars with your sensei and his mini me, Forcing me to do warm ups with them every morning and that sun set...Damn! That sunset is my worst night mare"

"I know, Even Neji can't see through that" Tenten facepalmed but added with a praise" However you are really strong that you were able to give some amazing fight when Lee was wearing weights"

"Fight? He almost knocked me out in 20 minutes" Ben groaned

"Don't sell yourself short, 20 minutes against some one like Lee is really impressive besides you are not even a genin yet" Tenten chided

"Yeah I guess." Ben sighed.

"When you started using transformations, You gave some really tough fights and forced Lee to take out weights" Tenten said

"Alone strength can't beat your opponents but still I remember his punches on **Kickin hawk,** **Blitzwolfer **and **Four arms**" Ben replied with a slight shiver. If he didn't had Xlr8 or Wildvine than...

"It's sad that team can have only three members but still Gai sensei is going to request for a reserve this time, The way he talks about you I doubt...

"NOOOOOOOOO..." Ben shot up from his chair causing Tenten to broke out in laughter

"Just see the look at your face" Tenten said in between her laughs

Now there was two things Ben was afraid of. School and ...the Sunset

**Scene change**

"Come on eat some more. I can't afford if you get skinny" Anko scowled as she fill another bowl of dango

"Well just because you can eat as much as Naruto don't expect me to do the same" Ben groaned causing Anko to pout

"Hey! I am concerned about you" Anko yelled

"Concerned? Oh yeah! Who took me on a torture trip 3 years back?" Ben snapped

"You were being a bad kid. You covered me in mud , You covered my hairs in green goo and you finished off all of my dango supplies . I was really angry. Besides I know you won't be killed that easily " Anko scowled

"Oh and that heavy camping on mountain?"

"Hey, Don't be a baby. I wanted you to be the toughest" Anko gave an angry pout reminding Ben of Naruto

"Yeah yeah! And last time you left big snakes on me...

"I felt insulted because you went to Gai for extra training when you could have asked me" Now the sparks flew between them

"I did not. It was pure and dumb bad luck" Ben groaned. That day started a vicious green cycle which never ended

"Alright what is your problem now?" Anko frowned "Do you want to go some where else?" She asked with a sad expression

"Nah, That's the bad thing , I am getting addicted to you. Now stop scowling and give me dango" Ben sighed causing Anko's grin to widen

"Now that's the brownie midget I know" Anko teased as she fill up the bowl once again "By the way I can help your orange friend if you want"

"I don't think he will survive, Not everyone is Ben 10" Ben sighed. Even Hokage wondered how a kid could manage things with Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi together. Ben could have made a great hokage if he wanted. Sarutobi's words

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared inside the house causing Anko and Ben to growl at the same time

"Mr Ben Tennyson" The voice said revealing to be Ebisu

"Yeah?" Ben sighed once again

"The village needs your help again" Ebisu spoke causing both Anko and Ben to face palm

**Scene change**

"Stop crying Konohamaru, The TV will be fixed before the movie starts okay and the pipe of your bathroom will be repaired too" Sarutobi comforted his grand son

"Some one who can repair **this TV ** and **that pipe ** of bathroom. Who is this guy mechanic or shinobi?" A newly recruited Anbu asked to his senior

"He is all in one" The superior replied with a smirk

**Scene change Back to Naruto**

(The next Day…)

The next day Naruto headed over to training ground 9 after he finished meeting his team. When he got there he was greeted to the odd sight of a man and what could pass off as his clone hugging each other behind a sunset.

_"Wow! Ben meant it when he said the green clad guy was weird. And what the hell is with the mini-clone? _

"Tenten-san." Naruto called out as he tried his best to ignore the two men hugging.

Tenten and her other teammate, a boy with long brown hair, gray pupiless eyes and an off white robe looked over at him.

"Hey Naruto!" Tenten greeted with a smile. "Glad you could make it. Ben told me that you might be coming"

Naruto gave the girl an amused grin. "What and miss… this…" He pointed over at the still hugging guys.

"Yeah…" Tenten blushed in embarrassment at her teammate and sensei. " They are kinda weird ."

"Remind me to never doubt Ben again." Naruto joked.

"YOSH WHO IS THIS PERSON WHO IS JOINING OUR YOUTHFUL GROUP!"

"What the hell!" Naruto spun around and saw the clones were no longer hugging each other and were instead looking at him.

Now that he got a better look at the pair Naruto noticed their clothes in more detail. Green spandex with orange leg warmers and their head bands being used as belts. The only difference between the two was that the taller one had a jonin flak jacket while the smaller one did not. Another thing he noticed was…

_Dear Kami-Sama! I think those eyebrows are moving!_ Naruto thought as he looked at the eyebrows that were sitting just below their bowl cut hair. _Did they decide to super glue a pair of caterpillars above their eyes!_

"Gai-sensei this is Naruto. Ben's friend " Tenten said in way of greeting. " Ben asked if he could join us."

"YOSH! IT IS MOST YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO JOIN US AS WE FAN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! HOPE HIS FLAMES BURNS THE SAME WAY AS TENNYSON" Gai shouted, giving Naruto the nice guy pose, complete with sparkling teeth.

"YES NARUTO-KUN! IT IS ALWAYS NICE TO SEE OTHERS WHO WISH TO JOIN US AS WE FAN OUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES! ESPECIALLY OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADE'S FRIEND" the Gai clone shouted.

"Umm… right?" Naruto took a step back, slightly scared by the two shouting shinobi. He was starting to wonder if maybe going to train with Tenten and her team was such a good idea. He hardly questioned Ben's logic but this scene made Ben's choice doubtable

Tenten's mouth twitched into an amused smile as she noticed Naruto's discomfort. "Naruto these are my teammates Rock Lee." Naruto pointed to the Gai clone who gave him a nice guy pose, complete with shining teeth and did Naruto here them ping? "And this other one is Hyuuga Neji." Naruto's attention was then directed to the other one.

"You know your eyes look like a class mate of mines." Naruto said as he looked at Neji.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yep! It's some dark, weird girl named Hinata. Are you related to her by any chance?" Naruto asked, frowning when he noticed Negi stiffen at the name.

"Uh… why don't we start training?" Tenten suggested, knowing who Naruto was talking about and Neji's problems with her.

"TENTEN YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Gai shouted. "COME; LET US BURN IN THE FLAMES OF OUR YOUTH!"

"Riiight." Naruto said before turning to Tenten. "LET'S GET STARTED, BELIEVE IT"

Naruto didn't know from this day upto the day his graduate he will be coming home with a lot of cuts, Bruises and may be some times broken bones. He will also realise how many times a single guy can get his but kicked

CURSE YOU TENNYSON

**Scene change**

"Argh Anko is out for a mission. Naruto and the green guys will keep each other busy which means I can enjoy my day out" Ben sighed in relief as he slept on his comfortable bed. In this world he really needed some peaceful sleep

He didn't know a dangerous prank was coming on his way sooner or later

**Next time**

**"Oh come on, Why him of all people?" Kiba sighed as Ben stood up in front of him**

**"It's going by the roll number so I am sorry Kiba" Iruka said but he was somewhat snickering after seeing Kiba's face**

**"Don't take things too far okay, I know I can't win but I don't want to end up in hospital" Kiba groaned as Akamaru barked in confirmation**

**"Well don't worry Dog Man. It will be really painless" Ben chuckled as Kickin Hawk appeared in his place**

**...**

**A blue bolt of electricity came out of nowhere and knocked Mizuki out before any words can be spat by him**

**Naruto and Iruka looked up in confusion as a jellyfish landed on ground**

**"Hey Ben what are you doing here?" Iruka asked**

**"Hiding from the snake girl, She wants to take me on camping in Forest of death with her once again" Amphibian sighed**

**...**

**"It's really troublesome" Shikamaru groaned**

**"Well it's not bad, We have the class's no 2 strongest shinobi with us" Ino boasted causing Shikamaru to sweat drop**

**"Excuse me, I and... no 2?" Ben groaned**

**"You are excellent but not as good as Sasuke-kun" Ino squealed**

**"Now I am getting angry" Ben scowled**

**"Don't worry she will come along , I wish I was on the same team with you guys " Chouji sighed as he offered Ben chips**

**...**

**"What's the real point behind this?" Naruto asked causing Kurenai to sweat drop and Hinata to gigle**

**"Whoever taught you basics and got you this far must be a great teacher. But It seems there is a lot of work left for me" Kurenai sighed as she began explaining the principles of expelling Genjutsu once again. It was possible that after some refined training Naruto will be able to take on the powerhouse who was on Asuma's team**

...

**Ben's aliens**

**Heatblast**

**Frankenstrike- Disregarding canon of ben 10, He will be super intelligent in this story-Ultimate is possible**

**Blitzwolfer- Ultimate is possible**

**KickinHawk**

**Upgrade**

**Nanomach**

**Amphibian**

**Xlr8**

**Fourarms**

**Ghostfreak**

**Snareoh**

**Bloxx**

**Mud( Sludgepuppy version of ultimatrix)**

**Stinkfly**

**Wildvine**

**Ditto- Ultimate Ditto will appear**

**Water hazard**

**Those Ultimates will not be very powerful, It would be similar to what happened when Wildmutt got evoluated. However I do plan on giving an edge to Ultimate Ditto. So I will make this he is physically a little bit more powerful then Echo Echo and a lil bit more durable than an elite human soldier. like marines**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope all of you are happy with the way my reboot is going. So after posting 4 continuous chapters I decided to take rest from the story for a while**

**A few things will be AU. Instead of Naruto Ben will go to the wave but things will be played out differently than they are in canon. Just like the way its pointed out Ben will be on team 10 and Naruto will be on team 8. By the way just like the way Gaara was Naruto's problem in chunin exam, Should I include another Jinchuriki who will be Ben's problem?. Another thing I had in mind was Ben encountering one of the sound 4 in the forest of death. What do ya think?. If you have any ideas then send me a pm. Ben is the main hero but I will make sure that Naruto doesnt look like a side kick. He will have an almost equal importance in this story**

**Other thing I also feel it shouldn't be all about Ben and Naruto friendship. Ben will have a quite good friendship with his team mates and a few others too and it will be stated in the story. However, Ben and Naruto shares a special bond which makes them close friends, It will also be constantly mentioned in the story**

**Anyways this chapter isn't just a meaningless author's note.**

**Omake ( How Ben got to be friends with Shikamaru and Chouji?")**

**Flashback ( Academy three hours after Sasuke got defeated)**

**" You surely eat a lot, I never thought I will see anyone who can compete with Naruto and that snake lady" Ben sighed as Chouji finished up his sandwiches **

**Chouji scratched his head and chuckled nervously " Sorry, I didn't mean to eat all of them"**

**"Nah, Don't worry. I feel quite good that someone here is sharing lunch with me. You are friendly and normal. That's quite refreshing" Ben shrugged him off with a grin**

**"You surely aren't like one of those cool guys, Didn't expected this from someone who defeated Sasuke so badly. It's really troublesome" Shikamaru yawned with his usual expression**

**"Feh, Come on! Brooding 24 hours like that and acting like that when so many girls around want you, It's not cool, It's totally gay" Ben remarked causing Chouji to broke out in laughter , Even Shikamaru let out a small chuckle. Ben added with a sigh " I mean come on look at this, There are so many good looking guys here. Just like three of us"**

**"Hey, Don't speak it loud, You can be attacked" Chouji whispered**

**"I have my own ways to defend my self or escape whenever I want to" Ben said with a playful smile**

**Flashback end( Current time three weeks before graduation)**

**"I will never forget that trouble some day you arrived in the class" Shikamaru sighed as Frankenstrike placed his piece ahead in the shogi**

**"Wow, Look at it . I win again. It's 24-15 now. The title of the best player goes to Ben Tennyson" Ben cheered causing Shikamaru to frown again**

**"What's this son? Are you getting slow? It's really troublesome" Shikaku yawned**

**"Don't tease him Shikaku, Ben here already defeated you 3 times in raw" Yoshino Nara chided and turned towards Ben ****" Ben . It's not fair , Why don't you play this game without using your transformation?"**

**"It's clear, He can't face humiliation considering the fact he can't even play one set of shogi without his transformation" Shikaku spoke with a yawn**

**Ben groaned and threw a glare at the older Nara " Alright then, Don't expect me to repair your clan's TV sets or faulty power supplies from now on"**

**"He he, Come on Ben it was just a joke, Right Shikaku" Yoshino threw a nasty glare towards Shikaku sending a shiver through his spine**

**Shikaku mumbled troublesome as he hesitantly nodded with his wife**

** ...**

**Omake 2 ( some parts from Ben's first meeting with the infamous green beasts) (one year before Naruto's graduation)**

**Kickin Hawk was smashed on the ground with a powerful kick. Ben winced in pain as he reverted back to his human form. He stood up slowly as he looked at Lee. **

**"Ouch...I think that was enough. You kicked my butt many times today. I think you are already quite stronger" Ben groaned**

**"YOSH YOU REALLY ARE YOUTHFUL BEN-SAN, THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD SPAR." Lee yelled in his usual tone**

**"It's really good, You forced Lee to drop a few of his weights when you weren't transformed and to defeat you when you were transformed he had to take out almost all of his weights" Tenten praised**

**"YOSH AND OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND IS NOT EVEN A GENIN YET. LEE DOUBLE YOUR WEIGHTS AND RUN 600 LAPS AROUND KONOHA"**

**"HAI GAI SENSEI"**

**"LOOK AT YOU . YOU ARE WEARING GREEN JUST LIKE ME. THAT'S UNFAIR WHY WEREN'T YOU BORN ONE YEAR EARLIER. A TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST LIKE YOU BELONGS HERE" Guy cried anime tears**

**_"It's quite melodramatic"_ Ben said to himself as he sweat dropped comically**

**"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND FROM NOW ON WE WILL DO WARM UPS TOGETHER AND SPAR AT THE END OF EVERY WEEKS" Lee patted Ben's shoulders**

**"WHAT?" Ben dumbfounded and turned to Tenten**

**"I am sorry Ben" Tenten sighed bowing in forgiveness**

**"Look I am not gonna wear any crazy weights or doing 600 push ups. I also want to keep my bones intact so I won't be sparring with you anymore Mr Bruce Lee" Ben snapped, His jaw was still etching from Lee's last kick.**

**"YOSH OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND IS JUST BEING GENTLE, HE WILL SURELY HELP YOU IN IMPROVE " Gai spoke jovially**

**"Improve? Dude he is already crazy strong" Ben groaned**

**"LOOK AT THE WAY HE PRAISES HIS OPPONENTS, SUCH SPORTY PARTNER IS HARD TO FIND" Gai spoke with a smile. His shining teeth adding a spooky factor in his nice guy pose.**

**"I am sorry Ben, You are totally screwed" Tenten sighed feeling sorry for her younger friend**

**Before the wielder of ultimatrix could respond or escape, He found himself on a beach. It was so real that he could feel the sand. He also saw the sunset in front of him **

**BEN SAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**WHY DON'T YOU WORK YOU STUPID WATCH? SCREW YOU ALBEDO. ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE...**

**So this is it, I hope I am going well. I would like to know if I am going the right way considering I didn't get to know your views about my fourth chapter.**

**I was thinking about Sasuke. I don't prefer to bash any character but I will state a few facts which will clear a few things which will be happening in the story**

**Sasuke will be angry towards Ben because he couldn't beat him throughout the academy, He will also be angry that Ben was the driving force behind Naruto throughout the academy, Making Naruto improve at a level that he can match Sasuke in the last spars before graduaton. However I will tone down his jerkishness once both team 7 and team 10 will work together in the wave but guys,...He will end up going to Orochimaru. I can't help it or you can't expect Ben to change the fact, Because he can't change a person who is blinded by hatred**

**Other thing, A lot of people saw the pairing happening and they are right but I will take the things slow. Things won't be that slower too. It will move at a pace**

**So guys what do you think about this chapter and the fourth chapter, Read and Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whatever I said before. Forget it. Interrupting the team's sequence will make story too much AU. So the teams will stay the way they are in canon. However about Ben...wait and watch**

Ben groaned once again as he looked at Naruto. The boy's frustrations were something which he can't deal with right now. OK he did sent him to train with green duo but that was for his own good. Well thankfully towards his relief Naruto was already corrupted in his own way to be infected by Might Gai

"Well so can you please answer me what did I learn from this except how many times I can get my ass kicked" Naruto snapped with a frown

"I know how does it feel to take Lee's punches or running 10 laps around Konoha with Guy" Ben replied with a sigh " But still it does show you one thing, If Rock Lee someone who graduated just with Taijutsu can become this powerful with one year training. Imagine how much some one like you who has endless stamina and some sort of healing factor can become stronger" Ben spoke with a serious tone causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"Umm...I have a healing factor?" Naruto dumbfounded

"Come on! Your bruises got healed with in seconds, Your wounds hardly last for couple of hours...Do I need to say anything else?" Ben frowned, This boy seriously lacked common sense

"Oh! That makes sense...Which means I can be awesome just like that weirdo green guys" Naruto asked with curiosity

"Well if that's the way you put it, Yeah. I mean just look at how our spar ended. Even if I won, This time I had to make some real efforts." Ben sighed with a nod

"You were helping me into becoming more stronger and I colored all your cloths into orange" Naruto spoke with a sheepish smile

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?" Ben yelled as Kickin Hawk appeared in his place

"Hey...I am sorry...I was angry because you sent me into hell for entire one and half month..." Naruto started sweating as Ben moved towards him

"Uzumaki...RUUUUUN"

Naruto will be always cursing that day as he forgot to take his weights off against the **Kickin Hawk**

**Scene change ( Time skip)**

And finally the day came, The day of graduation exam. To be honest, Ben wasn't looking forward to that day as much as Naruto. Naruto...Yeah the troublesome guy joined the green duo in their awkward training schedule. Ben was happy that at least he didn't started wearing that weird green jumpsuit but towards his annoyance he did started calling himself the orange beast of Konoha. Man! those three together were a Nightmare! SCARY THOUGHT

However Ben himself had started upping his game from a long time, May be a few weeks after he encountered the green DUO. Mostly Ben preferred light weights, Something which could only make him uncomfortable not tearing off his muscles. He only increased them once or some rare time twice a month after he got used to previous ones. He tried out some heavy weights but they were only for minutes, Just for warm ups or working outs not as training weights. One thing was good as long as Naruto was keeping the green duo entertained the things were smooth for him but unfortunately the green duo still remembered him quite well, REALLY WELL. Those Chores and delivery jobs around the village not only gave him money but provided him some good exercise too. Although Ben will never admit that personally

Well a thing was good. While the academy didn't contained any awesome techniques that crazy snake lady performed. During one of his deliveries Ben found out a new Jutsu. Water clone jutsu. While it could create clones which contained 10% of the user's power and they had some sort of range limitation but still Ben was the only one in the academy who had performed any solid clone jutsu. This fact only added a few more details into his new found fame.

Ben didn't know why but for the first time Anko tried to teach him something. Well she always tried to "Teach" him by weird psycho ways but this time she taught him something nicely. Walking on walls. Yeah walking on walls by using chakra. In sticking your hands and legs on it through your inner energy. Whoa! That was cool, Ben felt like spiderman now.

It wasn't that cool as sometimes Anko forced him to do it so many times that Ben ran out of Chakra or the Orange beast ( As Naruto recalled himself now) after mastering this technique(Which took a lot of time) forced him for a race around the Konoha, Sometimes Ben just considered transforming into Toepick . Nah, He was a hero so he should handle things more maturely. Wait a minute, He didn't even has **Toepick** now . Well that totally sucked

In the end, Finally the day came

**Scene change**

Ben looked over the girl seating besides him once again. He remembered his last academy spar with her. That girl was nothing like Neji. Neji Hyuga. The so called prodigy. His punches struck him like he was taking **Jetray's** neuroshock rays over and over. That boy was strong but his attitude was ...something Ben entirely hated . However just because he could beat Ben's brawling aliens it didn't mean he was better than him. Ben was able to make him understand this fact really well by using Amphibian or some aliens like** Mud or Snare oh** which lacked any pressure points which can be hurt.

To be exact Ben managed to gain Neji's partial respect but his attitude towards Lee totaly sucked. Despite being somewhat weird and a lil bit crazy Ben came to consider Lee as a friend and Guy some one he respected from the deepest point of his heart

"Hey Hinata...Why are you looking so worked out today?" Ben asked with curiosity. While he hardly had any long conversation with the pale eyed girl, She was someone along side a few others to greet him regularly or giving him notes when ever he needed. For a reason which Ben himself didn't figure out yet, The girl seemed held him in somewhat high regards.

"Ano...A..spar...with ..Hanabi-chan" Hinata stuttered

Ben sighed once again. At first this world was weird. Creating child soldiers, Teaching 9 year olds to fight blah blah...Almost all the things he learned were based on how to survive, Kill or both of them together. Some sort of mechanism which he didn't figure out yet. Topic of somewhat long and endless argument.

However, As much as Ben was able to figure out from his limited conversations with Hinata, Ben knew that the girl's mother died when she was around 8-9 years old. Her father's character was something entirely a mystery to him. But from what he observed it looked like Hinata was being pressured to perform well. It was not a new thing as he knew parents pressuring their childrens to excel was quite common back home. More like a social problem. He also knew that this Hanabi girl, Hinata's younger sister whooped her butt each and every time they sparred

As he thought more the picture became quite cleared that why this girl seems to lack any sort of self confidence. Ben hated Bullies and this girl was bullied by her own family. Was there anything he could do?

"Hinata, You don't like to hurt people right?" Ben asked with a sigh causing the shy girl to reply with a nod

"Look I clashed with someone from your clan. Some sort of cousin of yours. Neji Hyuga and Man! I don't stand a chance against him without a limited number of my transformations. And look at you. Whenever I saw your spar or we sparred on a few occasions you are too slow. Not to mention your practically screaming out your next move by just charging and not trying to conceal your movement in the slightest. Anyone even a little familiar with the Juken would be able to predict your every move. In other words, your performing like a novice " Ben retorted with a groan, Which was interrupted as a harsh tone on Hinata's side. However Ben spoke the truth, He saw a few spars of Lee and Neji. Despite he loosed every time even after taking off his weights, Lee gave Neji a really really tough fight. Something Neji would never accept with his jerkish attitude

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata snapped , her head now down and little droplets of water flowing down her face. She honestly didn't expect Ben to act with her like this. She had a lot of respect regarding the wielder of ultimatrix especially after seeing his relationship with her Naruto-kun and wished sometimes she had an elder brother or sister like him

"Look, I didn't want to make you feel bad" Ben spoke in an apologetic tone and continued with a smile repeating Maxwell Tennyson's words" You know our deepest fear is not that we are weak , It's that we are powerful beyond our imagination. That's why we hold back, Shrink ourselves so we can fit in the society. But the truth is that we are all meant to shine, Shine like a star"

She now looked at Ben with surprise, and it seemed to him as if she were unable to form any words.

Without waiting for her to regain her voice, Ben continued.

"I mean do something unexpected, Surprise. Be unpredictable. It worked with me so it will definitely work with you"

"But, Ben-san. Most of my attacks rely on the Jukens chakra fueled strikes." She said with a slightly concerned surprising Ben for her willingness to continue that much longer conversation with her

"Umm...Yep you are right. Your clan's specialty right. But you have learned a lot of things here too . I dunno what can I exactly advise you about. I will just repeat my cousin Joel's words. Improvise, Adapt, Overcome" Ben replied with a smile patting on her shoulder

"Ano...Thank you Ben-san" Hinata spoke with a bright smile and bowed her head in gratitude

"Alright students, Today is the graduation day and we all are going to have one last sparring round before the test" Iruka announced

"Oh yeah bring it on Ninja" Naruto yelled from the last bench causing the whole class to roar in laughter.

"Can you please try and stay calm from at least one day?" Ben yelled

"Hey, Today is the day I will be one step closer to become Hokage. How can I stay calm? Believe it" Naruto yelled with a goofy grin

"STOP IT YOU TWO" Iruka scolded using his big mouth jutsu. However Ben really doubted if such big mouth jutsu really existed or it was his imagination

"Alright then! First spar Ben Tennyson vs Hinata Hyuga" Mizuki announced causing whole class to drop into silence

"Come on! It's unfair to a her. It's tornado we are talking about" Kiba groaned

"Trouble some, Even if Ben's scores are lower than Hinata. I doubt she stands a chance against him" Shikamaru spoke with a sigh

"Yeah it seems kinda unfair" Ino nodded

"Yeah" shudders Kiba all of sudden "He is one dude I don't want to meet in the dark alleyways"

Kiba remembers when he called Naruto a dobe in front of Ben and called Ben an idiot remembering the first day of the academy he wanted to make his mark when he started to pick on Naruto.

Ben kept his calm on until the later part of the day when Kiba wanted to start a fight.

All he saw was Four armed red muscular creature with scary green eyes and suddenly his sister pulled him out of the trashcan.

A trashcan can you believe that what kind of brute beats up a guy and puts him in a trashcan you might as well kill him and save him the embarrassment.

His mum found out about this and instead of helping her son like any mother would do she laughed at him all she said is this

"Brat…From what you told me he is a future alpha, a scary alpha but an alpha. So if you want to get revenge then beat him and take his place" laughed Tsume knowing Kiba will never do that as he shuddered in fear.

Kiba never dared to insult Naruto or Ben ever again since that day.

Ben stood up from his seat and started walking towards the arena with Hinata following him quickly. As both of them stood at the opposite side of the arena , They made the reconciliation seal much towards the enjoyment of crowd

"You know you should take off your jacket, It will help you into moving more freely" Ben spoke with a grin taking off his own jacket

Hinata in response just nodded and followed Ben's advise. Once she had gotten free of that thing, Ben had to fight a slight blush which threatened to appear on his face. However even if Hinata seemed a little bit flushed , She didn't notice her own appearance . Ben did a well job into ignoring that so the girl didn't think of him as a pevert

Without wasting any moment Ben dashed towards girl with a round house kick which Hinata dodged with a little bit difficulty. Ben landed on ground and tried to use the flurry of punches to get to her but the Byakugan was not that easy to fool. Despite having difficulty in following Ben's speed and strikes, Hinata continued to dodge and block his strikes with grace.

"It seems I gotta up my game" Ben chuckled with a playful smile and dashed towards Hinata by pushing chakra into his legs.

Before Hinata could understand what's happening, Ben flashed infront of her but this time my Ben shot my leg out and kicked her in the gut, causing her to let out a small yell in pain, her body flying away from me by a couple yards, though she managed to stay on her feet despite the attack. Her legs were now shaking a bit and she looked at Ben with a small amount of shock and hurt.

"Ooops...Sorry. I don't prefer to hurt girls but this is a spar so..."

"No need to worry Ben-san. You are just doing what you...should do and I will do...what I ...can" Hinata spoke with bright smile as she took the stance for an academy kata amusing Ben and the rest of the crowd. She rushed towards Ben with chakra in fueled strike, Ben knew better from his Neji experience that the Jyuken can't be blocked. All he could do was to dodge them.

However at a time dodging all of them was impossible despite having the advantage in speed, Whenever her punches hit him they stung and started slowing him down. But they couldn't slow him down that much due to him training with weights and also because of that Hinata wasn't striking him like Neji

Ben managed to duck a jyuken strike and smashed a fist on Hinata's stomuch but this time towards his surprise all he managed to hit was a wood log. Ben tried to look around, Trying to sense something unusual. But before the wielder of ultimatrix could choose a proper alien to transform. He felt the ground beneath him break and before he could turn two chakra enhanced fists smashed him his neck

Ben cried in pain as he fell on ground and closed his eyes unable to move for a couple of seconds

"Ben Tennyson can't move, Hinata Hyuga wins" Iruka announced as the whole crowd yelled in anticipation much to Hinata's pleasure

"I don't believe it!" Naruto sighed, Feeling sad for his friend's defeat

"Argh, Tornado's overconfidence took him down. If he paid much attention, Anyone else except Sasuke-kun won't be able to defeat him" Ino spoke with grin.

_"Something is wrong, I hardly doubt Tennyson will go down like this" _ Sasuke said to himself as he saw Ben lying on the ground

" Argh...That sucks" Ben winced in pain as he slowly got up

"Ano...sorry for hurting you Ben-san" Hinata mumbled an apology as she tried to help him

"No need to...Besides you were good, Enjoy your victory champ" Ben grinned as he congratulated her and started to walk towards his bench. He turned around for one moment to see the bright look on the girl's face and what it looked like...Happiness

"Good fight Ben-san...However it looked to me that this time you didn't play to win" Iruka whispered as Ben passed through him causing the wielder of the ultimatrix to stop into his tracks

" Sometimes to win you must lose something ... and one who wins from a losing position is called a true champion" Ben whispered with a wink and started walking towards his seat.

_"Everyday you bring something new, Ben Tennyson Someday if you want you will become a great teacher" _ Iruka said to himself with a smile

**Scene change**

"Well so finally we all passed, It was a bit difficult on Naruto's part but in the end he passed too" Ben chuckled as he walked on Konoha's streets with Naruto and Ino

"The water clone thing worked, Thanks to you Ben. I AM ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOME HOKAGE" Naruto tapped on Ben's shoulder as he adjusted his headband

"No need to " Ben shrugged him off " Make sure to use more than 3 clones. If you try to make less than them, They look like they are flushed in the toilet"

"He he, Gotta keep that in the mind" Naruto sheepishly chuckled

'How does he fight with just his transformations…" Ino thought the green eyed boy turned to her.

"What?" Ben asked with a puzzled look on his face.

She immediately reacted a light blush crept onto her cheeks. "What do you mean what?" She quickly spurted out turning away from Ben.

"You were staring again Ino." Naruto said with a foxy grin as he lightly jabbed her in the side with his elbow. "Keep on doing that and people will start to believe what Sakura sa-.."

"Naruto you idiot!" Ino interrupted as she hit the orange clad boy as hard as she could.

"Ya'll are weird." Ben sighed oblivious to what his two friends where talking about. "So what will happen tomorrow ?"

"We get put into 3 man teams." Ino answered.

"Maybe we'll be on the same team!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Not likely, My scores were quite fair. While Ben's scores were slightly above average and Naruto you barely passed"

Ino stated with a small condescending laugh as Naruto and Ben glared at her. "So there's no chance we will be grouped together." Ino finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto briefly lost his usual cheerful demeanor. Over the last couple of years, Ino and Ben had become true friends to him. He hated the fact that there group was being split up. An uncharacteristic frown had formed on Ben's face. He would have liked if the three of them got to be on the same team but what Ino said was true. As they walked thru the gates of the academy, the group grew strangely quiet as they walked towards the future full of unknown possibilities.

**Scene change**

**Flashback**

"I mean just don't look at their faces, Really? It is the secret behind your anti - genjutsu fighting style . Silly " Ben dumbfounded

"It's not in the heat of battle." Gai said. "You can learn a lot about you opponent by looking at their facial expressions, if he's hurt, afraid, confident, planned movements. A seasoned fighter knows this. But when fighting a genjutsu user , One contact with their eye is lethal. I am only showing you this style because your flames youth inspires others but I doubt you will be able to do this properly"

"Hey don't underestimate me, I can already do that" Ben groaned as he transformed into **Kickin Hawk**

"Since you know the secret , It will be a penalty if you look me into eyes" Gai spoke with his usual grin

**Flashback end**

"Look, This isn't fair" Kickin Hawk groaned as he continued push ups in green jump suit with Gai seating on his back

"Argh! Tennyson-san stop this unyouthful argument and complete 500 push ups quickly" Gai spoke with a grin

"This is getting a bit extreme" Naruto whispered to Tenten

"I know, It's Ben's fault to make a bet with Gai-sensei" Tenten replied with a sigh feeling sorry for her friend

"YOSH! Naruto-kun let's begin our spar again" Lee spoke with enthusiasm causing Naruto to frown. Every time Naruto fought with Lee, He seemed to get faster and faster no matter what. Even if Naruto himself started training with weights, He still didn't afford training to exhaustion like Lee

"Alright then" Naruto nodded making up his mind once again. He made a hand sign and four water clones appeared infront of him. Lee just had his usual smile on his face and dashed towards Naruto

At first, all Naruto could see were green blurs as he tried to block a typhoon of kicks and punches. Even when he did successfully block, Naruto had to lock his stance to avoid being blown off his feet. He could feel his sandals skidding backward on the grass.

He grew frustrated enough to anchor his feet to the ground with chakra, only to have Lee go aerial on him, and send him flying with a spinning jump-kick that went over his block.

Naruto tumbled when he hit the ground, finally skidding on his shoulders and back as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest and did a kip-up. He was a little dizzy, but his feet were steady. "I see you got soft today," Naruto said cockily, even as his vision swam slightly. "That should have knocked me out!"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted and came at him again. As Naruto's blood got moving, his aches faded away in the excitement of combat. Lee scored three more solid hits, but Naruto sprang to his feet even faster and returned to the battle.

Finally, he successfully ducked away from one of Lee's palm-heel strikes, and managed to grab the boy's elbow before he could pull back. Lee chopped at Naruto's elbow, but the blonde's other hand grabbed that wrist before it could connect. Naruto forced his hands apart, yanking Lee temporarily off-balance and right into the knee Naruto slammed into his stomach, even as his forehead cracked into Lee's jaw.

Lee staggered back, gasping for breath and rubbing at his jaw. "It's great to have you back, Naruto-san!" he exclaimed happily. He turned to Gai. "Sensei, do you think I can attempt that move again?"

Gai frowned thoughtfully, his eyes wandering over Naruto, and then Ben. "With me here to supervise, I think it will be safe. Naruto, Ben, Lee has been working hard to perfect a special finishing move. He would like to work with Naruto for his first attempt, but it is important that no one mention this move with others. It is to be Lee's secret weapon!" His voice rose at the end, and he gave one of those "nice-guy" poses that made his teeth shine with unnatural brightness.

"All right," Naruto said dubiously. Then he shook his head. Gai wouldn't let him be injured . For all his quirks, Maito Gai didn't appear to be a bad guy.

"So I can finish my push ups and go home" Ben sighed with annoyance

"Nope Ben-san there are still 300 to go" Gai chuckled causing Ben to groan

All the same, Naruto couldn't help but gulp as he dropped into a defensive stance. Lee had his hands clasped together and gasped "First Gate: Open!"

Then he disappeared in a blur of motion.

Naruto's eyes had just begun to track downward when Lee's foot drove upward into his stomach, launching him into the air. He heard Lee shout "Kage Buyo" and suddenly he could see his sparring partner out of the corner of his eye, leaping into the air behind him, in a parallel arc.

Naruto felt something wrapping around his arms. He looked down as he struggled to free himself. It looked like Lee's arm bandages. Then the boy's arms wrapped around his upper arms in a grip of iron. "Omote Renge!" Lee shouted as they began to spin rapidly. As he struggled to break free, a corner of his mind observed that he was _very_ lucky to have not eaten breakfast yet.

It was hard to tell with all the spinning, but Naruto thought they had passed the top of their shared trajectory and were now shooting toward the ground at high speed. As he frantically tried to break free, he realized the purpose of this strange attack. With the way Lee gripped him, his head would strike the ground first – with their combined momentum behind it. Truly a deadly technique.

Naruto's appreciation of the technique was, of course, marred by the fact that he was about to become its first victim.

"That's enough!" Gai shouted as he caught the two of them. With Lee's grip relaxed, Naruto was able to burst out of the bandages. He tried to turn around and immediately fell to the ground, too dizzy to walk.

"Did I do it right?" Lee asked in a worried tone as leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"If you didn't, I don't ever want to see the right version," Naruto groaned as he tried to swallow. Empty or not, his stomach was feeling rather delicate at the moment; that launching kick certainly hadn't helped either

Ben sighed once again. The Green clad genin was becoming more and more dangerous as the days passed

"Yes, Lee…" Gai said, pausing dramatically. "You have mastered the _Omote Renge_!" he shouted.

"Such a flowery name for a move that plants your opponent like a turnip," Naruto groused as he tried to climb to his feet, sternly addressing his rebellious inner ear; how Lee was able to stand up at all was completely beyond him.

"Yes, Naruto," Gai said as he helped the genin stand up. "It's a very dangerous move, and only to be used in extreme circumstances. Is that understood, Lee?"

Lee nodded, and then pulled out a small notepad and pencil and began writing. "Yes, sensei. Now that I know I can do it, I will only use it in 'extreme circumstances'."

"When I tell your team mates of your success in the first phase of your initial training, they will be so proud!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

At this point Naruto's stomach had enough and he vomited on Gai's sandals. "Sorry!" he murmured as he stumbled backwards, still feeling like the world was spinning around him.

"Ah, the aftereffects were more severe than I anticipated!" Gai exclaimed, raising one be-smeared foot and frowning at it. "Make a note of that, Lee."

"Yes, Sensei!" Lee replied with a serious expression, notepad in hand.

"While Naruto-san recovers Would you do us the honors Ben-san?" Gai asked with a smile. **Kickin Hawk** perked his head and stood up, Throwing all of his weights and green jump suit on the ground

"With pleasure, Don't forget this isn't Naruto. It is me you are up against" Ben grinned

**Time skip**

"Oh this isn't Naruto, It is me you are up against" Naruto mocked as poked at one of Ben's bruises.

"Hey, I lasted a lot more time then you" Ben snapped

"Oh I see! But I don't see myself having two black eyes and one lamp leg" Naruto teased as he ate a cup of ramen once again

"At least I am not a pink haired girl's personal punching bag " Ben chuckled with a mock laughter as he took a couple of sips of his orange juice

"Hey, Drop the topic!" Naruto yelled

"You know there is not a bad thing in liking girl or asking her out on a date. However I don't have problem with her refusing, I have problems with the way she reacts to you. It's quite anti-social" Ben spoke in a serious tone

"Oh! Any serious discussions Boys! First of all congratulations on passing the genin examinations. Double congratulations to you for making Naruto pass Ben-san" Ayame greeted with a smile as she put two cups of Ramen on the counter

"Thanks , Ayame-san. I was telling Naruto that he should start getting over Sakura. While there is no prob in persuing an unwilling girl, It's quite stupid to keep asking her out on dates only to take her punches" Ben sighed

"WHAT? She really hits you?. Naruto-kun" Ayame dumfounded " That's anti -social"

"Umm...Well it's not..." Naruto struggled to find the right words, It was the truth. Sakura did hurt him. His body and ego both each and every time. Despite his own feelings he found himself slightly agreeing with Ben. That girl was really harsh on him

"Umm...So What should I ...do?" Naruto asked quite hesitantly. Ben continued to look at him with silence. If he knew that answer than Julie would have never left.

**Scene change**

"So you passed the test congratulation" Anko patted on Ben's shoulder as he made himself comfortable on his bed

"Thanks, It wasn't that hard anyways" Ben replied with a yawn

"Don't be so dull! We should celebrate." Anko yelled in a jovial tone

"I personally don't prefer your style of celebration" Ben groaned

"You should rest now, Tomorrow is big day for you Brat. I gotta go on a mission" Anko ruffed Ben's hair with a smile

"I don't understand what you do on your missions? You never say the details to me" Ben asked with curiosity

Anko stopped in the midway and replied with a serious tone " I will some day when you will be able to handle the reality of the shinobi world"

**Next time**

**"What's this all about?" Ben sighed with frustration**

**"Well I don't know Ben-san. But due to your advise Hinata was able to defeat her sister Hanabi for the first time in a the sparring match had begun, things started out as they usually did, with Hinata on the defensive of her sister, though not able to enter into a proper offensive. As it drew on however, Hanabi was almost past her sisters guard before Hinata shifted into the academy form, something Hanabi has never been properly instructed in defending against, despite the simplicity of the form in itself, only ever training to fight in and against the Juken, so she was taken off guard when Hinata started fighting in something she was unaccustomed in. Hinata, taking the initiative, went on an all out offensive against her sister, attacking places she would normally never consider, immediately striking Hanabi first in the nose, then the left eye. This had the effect of knocking her sister to the ground, something we would have usually considered as the end of the match, but Hinata surprisingly took the chance to attack her further while she was unprepared, kicking her while she was fazed and then mounting the girl with her fist pulled back, ready to knock her sister unconscious until Hanabi called out a forfeit." Hiashi concluded with his usual tone**

**"Good for Hinata but that doesn't explain kidnapping me out of no where" Ben groaned**

**"Now, Tennyson-San, you will start your new job as the private instructor for both Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga. I thought that I'd made myself clear when I informed you of Hanabi's obvious weakness and Hinata's newly found skills in Taijutsu. Every day, you will be expected to teach the two in whatever you think they would due to know, and while you are to teach them any ways to enhance there hand-to-hand fighting, you have the option of instructing them on Ninjutsu or Genjutsu if you believe it to be necessary."**

**"But why me of all people?I am just a genin " Ben dumbfounded**

**"Tennyson-san I saw your battle with Sasuke Uchicha and I also saw your battle with my nephew Neji. , You have some unique set of skills and also you have the potential and drive to be a greater force that no one can imagine, I can expect great things from you, Benjamin Tennyson."**

**...**

**"So it doesn't make sense, How can you be so dumb to be tricked like that? You could have asked me for once" Ben face palmed**

**"He he...its alright Ben. At least I managed to learn a kick ass Jutsu" Naruto replied with a goofy grin**

**"Try to use your head sometimes, I won't be always around to help you out" Ben spoke with a serious tone as he ruffed Naruto's hair**

**"About the...Demon...thing?**

**"Naruto, You didn't tell me anything and I didn't hear anything. Let's keep it this way. Silly things like that doesn't affects the great Ben 10" Ben replied with a wink**

**...**

**"Bringing Tennyson to team 7 will be a disaster , Complete disaster" Sarutobi replied with a sigh**

**"Yeah, I know that already. Instead of being a team it will become a one man show of Tennyson and Sasuke constantly trying to prove that he is better than Ben" Kakashi spoke with a serious tone**

**"Well, Naruto had gotten quite stronger too . He defeated Mizuki just by using Taijutsu and water clones. In addition he also managed to learn shadow clone Jutsu" Sarutobi chuckled**

**"I agree, He is starting to shine. But so what are your plans about Ben? You need to place him on a team. Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked with a bow**

**"Well the decision will be made in just 30 minutes" Sarutobi replied with a grin**

**... **

**"So are you ready to take up the challenge?" Gai spoke with his teeth shining grin**

**"Come on! please Start it now " Anko groaned once again as she took a fighting stance **

**"YOSH! your flames of youth are shining brightly" Gai yelled as he took out his weights**

**"Feh, The things I do for you Gaki" Anko sighed with annoyance once again as snakes came out from her sleeves**

**...**

**"So I don't get a team? " Ben asked**

**"You will, But at first you will be assigned to a Jounin and then you will be placed in a temporary genin team to enter the chunin examination " Iruka explained**

**"Who is my Jounin sensei?"**

**"I dunno. But she claims that she knows you very well, very very well" Iruka replied with sigh**

**Alright then here ends the most difficult part. I worked my butt over it so at least write a review okay. It will make me feel better. After the next chapter Ben will part ways with Naruto and do his own things for a while. Doing wave makes things too canon**

** Naruto was quite capable and he didn't need Ben's help in handling Mizuki**

**So yeah Ben will get assigned to Anko and later on he will get his own team too. It's suspense but one of his team members are a bad ass super spy evil medic guy... **

**A still from Ben's AU adventures in Ninja worlds which will continue until the chunin exams**

**...**

**"You lack the attitude to be a proper ninja. You are brash, You don't follow orders, You are over emotional, In short you are unfit to be a genin" The council spoke as Ben stood infront of them**

**"I don't care what you people a war when you get an order to shoot, you know when, where and how to do that, but why ... a soldier is never told the reason behind it and neither does he have the right to know that.** **Bravery is not only to kill someone, bravery is not only to salute someone ... bravery is within us ... it is the spirit, it is the courage. I don't care even if the forehead protector doesnt stay on my head anymore. I will always be happy that I did a good thing"**

**...**

**"Ben calm down, Calm down...for a sec" Anko spoke with a serious tone**

**"HE KNOWS, HE KNOWS ABOUT MY ALIENS...HE KNEW ABOUT MY WEAKNESSES...HOW...IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE. HOW CAN SOMEONE KNOW ABOUT THINGS WHICH I ONLY TOLD YOU AND MY TEAM? HOWW"**


End file.
